A Month With Dan
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Sabrina, Harry's cousin, comes to visit for a month-long vacation when she meets the infamous Dan Fielding. She doesn't mind his blunt and over-the-top ways and is quite attracted to him. But what happens when she leaves? And why wouldn't she tell him that she was moving to New York in a few months? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, are you sure that it's all right for me to stay in the courtroom?"

"Sabrina, you're my cousin, and I haven't seen you in five years," the judge answered enthusiastically. "Of course it's all right!"

Sabrina was relieved. She was visiting Harry in New York City for a month before moving there in April, just a few months away. "Okay. If you're sure."

"I am – let's go."

Sabrina stopped at the door to face her cousin. "Shouldn't you take the clown nose off first?"

* * *

Sabrina sat behind the assistant district attorney's table and watched her cousin at work. A judge was the last thing that she thought Harry would be. He was only three years older than her, so they'd grown up together, and he'd always loved magic. She thought for sure that he would have been a magician. Sabrina remembered the day he told her that he was going to law school – she'd been shocked. He was doing it, though, and a fine – though unorthodox – job of it, it seemed.

"That's one day in jail plus a hundred dollar fine. And that's lunch, people!"

As Sabrina reached for her purse, the district attorney turned towards her where he sat.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a joint like this?"

Sabrina knew who he was and decided to have some fun with him.

"I'm in for murder," she answered with a shrug.

His brown eyes enlarged as the smug grin fell away from his face. " _What?_ "

Sabrina started laughing. "Kidding! I'm Harry's cousin."

"Oh, you're Sabrina then?" he asked, the smug grin returning in an instant. "I'm Dan Fielding, assistant district attorney. Nice to meet you. How about my place later?" he asked, giving her his best sultry look and lowering his voice.

Sabrina guessed that he said those three sentences fairly often, given how quickly he'd said them as if they'd been rehearsed. Grabbing her purse, she shook her head. "I've heard all about you, Mr. Fielding. And no."

As she headed through the courtroom towards the door that led to Harry's office, she heard Dan tell Christine (whom she'd met earlier), "If she's heard all about me, then she knows that telling me 'no' is just flirting with me."

Sabrina was laughing as she walked into her cousin's office.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked curiously.

Sabrina sat down on the couch, trying not to blush. "Dan," was all she said as she shook her head.

Harry discarded his robe and then sat down by her. "Oh. He already hit on you, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, he's mostly harmless. He comes on strong, but he's a good guy underneath all of the sexual innuendo and tacky come on lines."

"So you've said. But he is pretty handsome."

Harry's eyes enlarged as he shook his head at her. "No, Sabrina. No, no, no – anyone but him."

"You just said yourself that he's harmless and a good guy."

"He is, but he's a self-absorbed jerk, too."

Sabrina laughed. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm a big girl. Now how about some food? I'm starving!"

* * *

Sabrina had a good time while sitting at the table with her cousin and his co-workers. She could tell by the way that they picked on each other that they were close. It was good to see. Harry had been a bit of an outcast when they were kids; not that he'd cared. He'd had a small group of friends, and that had been fine. She hadn't had all that many, either, to be honest. She and Harry had always been close, so it was nice to see that he'd found a type of family to belong to.

As Sabrina listened to them, she kept an eye out for Dan since he hadn't joined them. She liked the way he dressed, the way he carried himself – even his over-confidence. He was quite the charmer, and she already understood why he had the reputation that he had.

"Ready for the next round of criminal excitement?" Roz asked as they put their dirty dishes in the collection bin and headed for the courtroom.

"I am. I'm enjoying watching Harry. I always thought that I'd be watching him be a magician, though, not a judge. I have to say – he seems pretty good at what he does."

"He's quirky, but we love him," the usually surly bailiff said with a shrug.

"Does everyone love Dan, too?" she asked curiously.

Roz laughed. "He's complicated."

"Complicated?"

Roz told Sabrina about when Dan saved her life. "Then he turns around and hits on everything with breasts."

Sabrina laughed. "So I've heard."

* * *

Throughout the next session, Sabrina sat in her same spot and was rewarded with Dan making googly eyes at her. Even though finding herself attracted to him, the only response she gave him was an arched eyebrow.

When it was over, Sabrina quickly made her way to Harry.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"You sure you wouldn't rather do touristy things?" he asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I'm here for a month. There's time for that."

"Okay then. Same time. Care for a drink?"

"I'm exhausted. Maybe tomorrow night. For now, I just want to sleep."

"Need someone to tuck you in?" Dan offered from where he'd approached behind her. "I have plenty of experience."

Sabrina turned around and looked up at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she crossed her arms.

"You know, Dan, I'll admit that I'm attracted to you, but until you figure out how to treat an intelligent lady, I'm not interested." Then before Dan could think of a witty reply, Sabrina waved to the rest of the crew. "Night guys. See you tomorrow."

There was a chorus of goodbyes and one slightly shrill voice calling out, "Wait! I can learn!"

* * *

The next afternoon when Sabrina walked into the courtroom, she headed for the same area to sit in. Waiting for her was a white carnation. Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she inhaled the sweet floral scent. She looked around, but she didn't see Dan. She assumed – she hoped – that he'd left it for her.

Christine was the first one in. She saw Sabrina and waved.

"Sleep well?" she asked as she took folders out of her briefcase.

"I did. The hotel was surprisingly quiet."

Then Christine saw the flower. "Looks like Dan's begun the quest already."

"Quest?"

"After you admitted being attracted to him, he decided to meet your challenge," Christine explained, walking over to sit by Sabrina. "Are you? I mean, it's not really my business, but I – "

"I am."

Christine looked confused. "Harry told you about him, right?"

"Oh yes. I know he's a womanizer. I also think he's a good guy."

"Well, he – he can be, I suppose, I mean he did save my life one time."

"Yours, too? Roz told me that he saved hers, as well."

"Yes, well, he has admirable moments. Doesn't the womanizer part bother you, though?"

"Nope. Besides, you can't tell me that you're not at least a little bit attracted to him. He's tall, he fills out his suits nicely and his voice? So deep."

Clearly uncomfortable, Christine ran her fingers through her hair as if fixing it. "Dan's…you know…I mean, I can admit that he's…sort of…maybe – "

"Attractive," Sabrina finished as they both laughed.

"A tiny, tiny bit, but don't you ever tell him I said that!" she admitted, pointing a finger at her.

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing."

When the others entered, including Dan, Christine returned to her table. Sabrina waved to Mac, Roz and Bull before pretending to look through her purse for something.

"Bonjour, Sabrina," Dan greeted, setting his briefcase on the table.

Sabrina looked up at him then as he sat down and faced her.

"Hello, Dan. Do I have you to thank for the carnation?"

Dan grinned and winked. "You do. So how about dinner and then some naked Twister?"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile. She found his blunt tactics charming in a way. At least he was confident – or acted like it, anyway. And very playful. She liked that.

"I'm afraid dinner and naked Twister will take much more than one flower."

"How about a dozen?"

"Nope."

"Two dozen? Red roses even."

"Nope."

"All rise," Bull began as Harry entered.

"This isn't over," Dan whispered as they stood.

Sabrina hoped not.

* * *

During dinner, the group gave Harry and Sabrina time to chat alone. She enjoyed listening to his stories. She'd never heard of so much craziness happening in a courtroom, but given that her cousin was the judge, she wasn't too surprised.

"Is there a Sabrina Stone here?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, over here," Harry said, waving the guy over. "Who's asking?"

"I have a delivery from Bisou Pastry Boutique," he said, putting a small, white cake box in front of Sabrina.

"We owe you anything?" Harry asked.

"No, sir. Everything is covered. Enjoy."

As he left, Mac, Roz, Bull and Christine gathered around the table as Sabrina opened the box.

"It's…a tiny cake," she said, a little confused. She wasn't expecting a _cake_.

"Dessert? But we've got pie here," Bull said.

"Who sent it?" Mac asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," Roz answered.

"Dan?"

"He didn't just send dessert," Christine explained, clearly impressed. "He sent a French cheesecake from Bisou Boutique. It's the finest French pastry shop in New York and not cheap."

Sabrina licked her lips – she loved cheesecake. "Well, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? Would you all like some?"

There was a chorus of no thank you's as the others returned to their table.

"How is it?" Harry asked after she'd taken a bite.

"Oh my God," she muttered as she relished the sweet and sugary taste. "It melts in your mouth. Holy cow."

"Does that mean a date with Dan in the near future then?"

Sabrina laughed. "It's going to take a bit more than expensive cheesecake, though this does get him points."

* * *

Two nights later, Sabrina had another carnation – red – waiting for her on top of a thin, long box. Instantly curious, she quickly opened it.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"What is it?" Christine asked excitedly.

Sabrina held up the white silk handkerchief with her initials monogrammed on it.

"It's beautiful," Christine remarked, clearly awed by the gift. "Wow. He's really going all out for you. Can't say that I've ever seen him make so much effort for someone."

Sabrina smiled. She hoped that he'd continue. He was quickly winning her over.

* * *

After the first session was over, Sabrina tapped Dan on the shoulder. He'd run in late at the start, so they hadn't had time to talk.

"The handkerchief is beautiful. Thank you, Dan."

"You're very welcome. A lady as beautiful as you deserves a beautiful piece of silk," he professed. "So how about that dinner?"

Sabrina noticed that his tone sounded much more sincere than the first couple of offers and that he didn't mention naked Twister.

"No. You can call me, though." Sabrina handed him a business card from the hotel that she was staying at and then walked away.

"Call you? What are we supposed to talk about?"

Sabrina kept walking.

"She's keeping you on your toes, huh, Dan?" Roz teased. "Giving up yet?"

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun that I've had in years."

* * *

Sabrina spent Saturday with Harry touring the city. They walked around Times Square, bought some chocolate at the Hershey's shop, saw the Rockettes Christmas show and went up Rockefeller Tower. They were planning other things, too – Saturday was their first full day together.

It was around nine when Sabrina returned to her room. She took a hot shower and then poured herself a glass of wine. She could see twinkling Christmas lights from her window, and it made her smile. She loved Christmas in New York.

When her phone rang a few minutes later, her heart raced.

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

Sabrina laughed though she wanted to moan at hearing his deep voice over the phone. "Hello Dan."

"Hello Sabrina. Seriously, what are you wearing?"

"A mumu and curlers. Still want me?"

"You wouldn't wear such things."

"You're probably right. What are _you_ wearing?"

"Nothing. Does that turn you on?"

"Well, while that is interesting to think about, I believe that I prefer your three piece suits."

"That so?"

"Yes. They're pretty sharp."

"Thank you. I try to look my best. But you still haven't told me what you're wearing. And I told you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes where she sat in bed resting back against some pillows. "All right. I'm wearing satin pajamas and sipping wine."

"Mmm sounds nice. Let me guess – sweet and red wine?"

"That's right. Good guess."

"I know what women like."

"Really?"

"You liked the cake and the handkerchief and the flowers," he reminded her.

Sabrina giggled. "That's true."

There was silence for a few moments; she was curious as to what he might say next.

"So…um…what do we talk about?" he asked, sounding less certain of himself than a minute ago. "I haven't spent a lot of time on the phone with women. Well…unless you count nine hundred numbers."

"You've spent all that time in the bedroom, huh?"

"Mostly, yeah. Some couches. A few offices. A bowling alley. Freight elevator. The Bronx Zoo. You get the idea."

Sabrina laughed again. "My goodness. Is anywhere off limits for you?"

"Not really."

"Why don't we talk about where you grew up?"

"You want to know that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I sure do."

* * *

Much to Sabrina's surprise, she and Dan were still talking at midnight. They'd talked a little about a lot of different things; where they grew up, their families, funny school stories, first crushes and even the first time they'd gotten drunk. Initially, Dan didn't seem to believe that Sabrina would be interested in non-sexual topics and much less about his past, but he seemed to forget about that as their conversation went on. And he hadn't made one single innuendo.

After what must have been the thirtieth yawn, Sabrina said, "All right; it's after midnight, and I can't stop yawning. I have to go to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty sleepy myself. I enjoyed our talk, though. Didn't honestly think that I would."

"I did, too, Dan. Maybe you should call me again."

"I think I will. Good night Sabrina."

"Good night Dan."

He hadn't mentioned dinner once, and it made her smile.

* * *

Sabrina was lazy on Sunday. She didn't see anyone and only went out for food once. A classic movie channel was showing a few of her favorite Christmas movies, so she stayed in bed most of the day watching them.

Thoughts of Dan were never far away. She'd really enjoyed their conversation the night before. There was a thoughtful side to him that he hid from everyone, preferring his more womanizing side to show. She guessed that he'd adopted that persona a long time ago to hide his sensitivities. She didn't kid herself – he did enjoy the ladies and probably could be a jerk – but she could tell that there was a lot of decency there, too.

Around eight-thirty, Sabrina began casting anticipatory glances at the phone, wondering – hoping – that he'd call.

At eight-forty five, there was a knock on her door. Having not showered all day, her heart leapt to her throat. Surely he wouldn't –

Sabrina slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole, relieved to see a bellhop.

"Miss Stone, I have a delivery for you," he said when she opened the door.

"Thank you," she said, taking the small black box from him with a name on it that she didn't recognize.

Sabrina locked the door and crawled back in bed, curiosity getting the best of her. She removed the ribbon and lifted the box top. Inside were twelve pieces of chocolate with all manner of colors and designs on them. They were almost too pretty to eat.

She was in the process of choosing which one to eat when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it was Dan.

"Hey 'cuz. How was your day in?"

Sabrina was just a little disappointed, but she was happy to hear from Harry, too. "It was great. I watched Christmas movies all day. And I just had a box of chocolate delivered."

"Yeah? Where did you order from?"

"I didn't order it. I think Dan sent it over."

"Really? He's certainly going all out. But then again, he should."

"Aww, Harry, that's sweet."

"Well, it's true. You make him earn your affections. I mean, you obviously have his full attention."

"We talked for over three hours last night."

"You saw him?"

"No; on the phone."

"You had him on the _phone_ for that long?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Wow."

"I hope he'll call again tonight."

"If he sent you candy, I'm sure he will. I'll let you go then. See you at session tomorrow?"

"You bet. Night Harry."

"Night Sabrina."

After hanging up, she returned to picking out chocolate. Maybe she'd start with the yellow first – it was her least favorite – and then work up to the purple, which was her most favorite.

When the phone rang again, Sabrina smiled. That had to be him.

"Hello?"

"Are you naked?"

Sabrina laughed. "Not yet. Are you?"

"I can be," he said, a naughty tone in his voice.

Trying to ignore her physical reaction to him, she asked, "Did you send the chocolates?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. They're almost too pretty to eat."

"Nonsense. Eat the blue one first."

"Okay." Sabrina popped it into her mouth. The dark chocolate shell quickly broke and her mouth was flooded with a sugary liquid. It was so delicious; she couldn't help but moan.

Then Dan moaned. Growled was more like it. "God; listening to that was worth every penny. Eat the red one next."

Sabrina did and reacted exactly the same; Dan's moan following her own.

"What the hell are these?" she asked, not caring that her reactions were turning him on. "I've never had chocolate so good."

"They're truffles. The first was blueberry cheesecake, and the red was cherry cordial. I'd tell you to eat another one, but I'm not sure I could handle it."

She couldn't help but laugh. "When I eat them later, I'll think of you with every moan."

Dan was quiet only for a moment. "You're making it – uh – _hard_ to be good, you know."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah. Not really succeeding, though."

"But you are succeeding. In fact, I was just talking to Harry about you before you called."

"I hope you didn't tell him too much."

"There's not much to tell."

"No, I meant – the things we've talked about," Dan clarified, clearing his throat. "While Harry is the closest thing that I have to a best friend, that doesn't mean that I want him to know – "

"Dan, what we talk about stays between us," she assured him. "I have no reason to share things we discuss."

"I know you two are close."

"Yes, but some things are meant to remain private. I don't want you sharing my personal stories, either. I mean, Harry knows a lot of them, of course, but maybe not all."

"I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

"Oh, I'm different?"

Dan chuckled on the other end. "Obviously. I've never done all this for anyone else."

"I'm a challenge then?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might think."

Sabrina was very curious now. "What way is it exactly?"

Dan was quiet again for a few moments. She'd learned to pay attention to what he said after a brief silence because it was usually from the side of him that hid from others. "You challenge me to be better," he said quietly.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm glad. So, did I tell you about my senior prom night?"

"No. Please do."

* * *

Around twelve-thirty, both of them were yawning, but neither wanted to hang up.

"What did you do today, anyway?" Dan asked. "You said you stayed in."

"I watched Christmas movies all day," Sabrina answered. " _Scrooge_ is one of my favorites. What's yours?"

" _It's a Wonderful Life_. It's pretty sappy, but I've always liked the story."

"You're allowed to like sappy stuff, you know."

"Yeah, I know." His voice was quiet again.

"I can't stop yawning again," Sabrina said. "I should sleep. You too."

"Will you be at session tomorrow?" Dan asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Night Dan."

"Night Sabrina."

* * *

 ** _This is my first story for Night Court. Been a big NC fan AND a big John Larroquette fan for a long time, so I thought it was time for a little story. It won't be super long or overly dramatic; I just wanted to play with Dan for a while. Er...well...you know what I mean. (I saw John in How To Succeed with Daniel a few years ago. OMG. And I got to see him afterwards, too. He was amazingly kind and gracious with his fans. I was impressed.)_**

 ** _Some of you who haven't read my stories before, feel free to check out what I've got posted to see if anything catches your eye. There are lots of Harry Potter stories and Star Trek stories with a good sprinkling of Pirates of the Carribbean thrown in for good measure. I've got some other fandoms in the works, as well._**

 ** _Reviews are always welcome (I mean, is there anyone who DOESN'T want a review?), or you can send me a private message. I reply to all. You can find me on Twitter, too, if you'd like to say howdy, and I have a blog for my writing. You'll find the links in my bio._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Hugs all around!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina spent extra time on her appearance Monday afternoon. She did her makeup a little differently (making sure to accent her green eyes more) and made special effort to shape her long, chestnut colored curls so that they weren't frizzy. She also wore a short sweater with snug jeans tucked into knee high boots because – to be completely honest – she wanted more of Dan's attention.

* * *

As Sabrina entered the courtroom, she waved to Christine and Mac and then walked to her normal spot and sat down. She shrugged off her coat and gloves, getting settled in for session.

When Christine walked over and asked how her weekend was, Dan walked in a moment later carrying his briefcase and coat and headed for his table. He wore a dark grey three-piece suit and a light purple shirt with dark purple accessories. Sabrina tried not to grin as she answered Christine's question. He'd learned from their first chat that purple was her favorite color – she hoped it wasn't coincidence.

When the defense attorney returned to her table to sort through files, Dan spun around in his leather chair to face Sabrina.

"Good evening, milady," he greeted with a smile that was not the usual forced one that made him look like he was up to something. It was genuine. She noticed that he purposely adjusted his tie while she was watching.

"Good evening, Mr. Fielding. That purple is mighty eye-catching."

Dan looked down to straighten his pocket square before lifting a sultry, half-lidded gaze to her. "Your eyes, I hope," he said, his voice quiet but predatory.

Recognizing the determination in his unwavering stare, Sabrina blushed and looked down, fighting the urge to grin like a schoolgirl under his scrutiny. Being around men – even ones like Dan – was nothing new, but somehow he elicited a different reaction then her usual. Just watching his mannerisms and listening to his voice was enough to cause her thighs to squeeze together.

"All rise," Bull began as everyone turned towards the bench, saving Sabrina from an even redder face.

* * *

When session broke for dinner, Roz walked over to Sabrina as she gathered her things. "You and Harry joining us? I'll make sure to pull a couple of tables together if you are."

Sabrina's heart pounded. She'd decided that morning that she was going to ask Dan to dinner; she just hadn't figured out how she was going to ask him. Roz's question was perfectly timed.

"Actually, Dan and I are going to the pizza place across the street."

Dan, who was standing by his table, spun around so fast to look at her in shock that he sent a stack of files to the floor in a flurry of folders and papers.

"We are?" he asked, eyes big.

She nodded. "We are."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, putting his arms straight up in the air with his fingers pointed as he bent his knees, making them touch repeatedly as if dancing.

Sabrina covered her mouth, laughing hysterically at him, as Roz shrugged, unfazed by his display of excitement. "Suit yourself then," she said, giving Sabrina a sly wink as she left with Christine on their way to the cafeteria.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Harry asked, walking across the courtroom from the bench and shaking his head at the touchdown-type dance that was still happening in the middle of the room. "Dan, stop celebrating already."

"Sorry, sir," he complied immediately, gathering up the papers and folders from the floor and putting them back on the table.

"You did, Harry. We're going across the street."

"To eat." It wasn't a question, and he glanced suspiciously at Dan as he crossed his arms.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her cousin. She knew what he was thinking, and regardless of what they were going to do, she was an adult and could make her own decisions. Harry had always been protective of her, though. "Yes, to eat pizza. Want some?"

"No, no – that's okay," Harry said, shaking his head. "You two enjoy yourselves." Then he pointed at Dan. "And you behave yourself."

"Of course, sir," Dan replied with a mock salute.

Sabrina looked him then. "Ready to go?"

Dan winked at her. "I'm always ready to go."

She didn't doubt it.

* * *

The pizza place was rather cozy inside with small tables covered in red checkerboard tablecloths and hairpin chairs around them. Each one had a small glass vase that held two red roses with a frosted glass votive holder complete with lit candle beside it. Silver Christmas garland hung in soft swags along the walls, and there was a tree by the door that twinkled in brightly colored lights with an angel on top. It was so late that there were only a couple other customers there.

After looking over the menu, they ordered and eagerly reached for the breadsticks placed on their table a minute later. The dim light in the restaurant accented Dan's facial features, and Sabrina had to remind herself not to stare at him across the table. She could see the flicker from the flame dancing in his chocolate brown eyes, and it gave them a little sparkle. One side of her mouth lifted in a smirk as she imagined him in bed underneath her with candlelight surrounding them.

Dan was grinning when he asked, "So, why do I get the feeling that you planned this?"

"Because I did," she confirmed, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You'd surprised me a few times with nice things; I thought it was only fair."

"It's very fair. I'm not used to fair," he told her, taking another bite of the breadstick

"And I'm paying, too."

Dan looked at her crossly, but had to finish chewing before he could speak. "You most certainly are not," he said, pointing his half-eaten breadstick at her.

"I most certainly am or there will be no future dinner." Sabrina knew that she had him on that one. Besides, he'd done so much for her already; the least she could do was pay for their pizza.

Dan grimaced and then pouted as he dropped the last of the bread to the small plate. "Come on, Sabrina. That's not right."

"It's very right. Those are my terms."

Dan pouted a minute longer before saying, "Fine. But just this once. Those are _my_ terms."

"Agreed."

* * *

When session was over, Sabrina gathered her purse and coat and headed for Harry's chambers. They were having a drink before going home.

"Sabrina," Dan called out when she passed by his table.

"Yes?"

Dan glanced around briefly to make sure that he didn't have an audience as he walked over to her. "Thank you for your surprise," he said quietly, his hands clasped in front of him. "I enjoyed it tremendously."

Looking up at him and realizing just how tall he was, Sabrina bravely covered his hands with hers and gave them a squeeze. "Thank you for being patient. See you tomorrow."

Sabrina floated into Harry's office a minute later.

* * *

"How was dinner?" Christine asked the next day as they sat in the cafeteria having coffee before session. "I didn't have a chance to ask you last night."

Sabrina knew that the answer was written all over her face as she couldn't hide her smile. "We had a great time. He's so easy to talk to."

"You mean you talked about something other than sex?" Christine asked with a laugh.

"I know it must seem crazy, but yes…we talked about something other than sex," Sabrina confirmed. "Actually, we talked a lot about where he grew up; somewhere near a bayou outside of New Orleans he said. I'd love to go there. I've never been that far south."

Christine was impressed. "He usually doesn't talk much about his past," she remarked. "Sometimes I think he's embarrassed by it. Which he shouldn't be. I've met his parents, and they're lovely people. Very sweet and unassuming."

"Yes, I get that impression, too. I think he was teased when he got out of college and started working. You don't think he's sensitive, but – "

"But he is," Christine confirmed. "He must trust you, Sabrina. Too bad you don't live here. I think you could be the one to turn him into a pretty decent guy."

Choosing to stay quiet about her future plans, she replied, "Yeah…that is a shame."

* * *

That night found Sabrina and Dan joining the rest of the group during the dinner break. Harry pulled two tables together, as he often did, so that everyone could sit together. As they ate and talked, she could tell that Dan's co-workers were unaccustomed to his behavior – or more accurately his lack of normal behavior – by the expressions on their faces and side looks they gave each other. Sabrina wasn't sure if it was an ego thing or what, but she liked the fact that she had such an effect on him. He sure had one on her.

* * *

After the last pound of the gavel on Wednesday night, Dan turned towards Sabrina as she gathered her belongings.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course." It was nearly five in the morning, and her eyes burned from exhaustion, but she definitely had time for him.

Grabbing his briefcase and wool coat, he said, "Okay, great! Follow me."

They took the elevator up to the top floor, and then he led her up a staircase that ended at a grungy looking door. She looked at him questioningly.

"Go on," he told her as she pushed it open and stepped through.

The damp, early morning air immediately chilled her skin as she looked up to see slivers of purple and blue rising over the dark city beneath them. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit roof, she then saw the bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on a chair near them.

"Oh my gosh, Dan…did you bring – "

"Sometimes the Wednesday sessions have a longer docket to get through and end at sunrise, so every now and then, I come up to watch. I was hoping you might like to watch it with me."

Sabrina was momentarily speechless and overcome with a mix of feelings that she wasn't quite ready for. There was one feeling that she _was_ ready for, however, and that was to feel him against her. Horizontally. In bed. Naked.

Dan took her silence as a bad thing. "If you don't want to stay, we can – "

"No! Sorry – I – this is beautiful," Sabrina said quietly as she joined him by the chair. "It's thoughtful and…and kind of romantic."

"Is it too much?" he asked worriedly.

"No. It's perfect. Really."

Looking relieved, Dan poured their wine – sweet and red, of course – and handed her one of the glasses.

"To beautiful mornings," he said, holding up his glass as they stood near the ledge overlooking the waking city.

Sabrina smiled up at him and clinked her glass to his. "To beautiful mornings," she repeated. There was only one faint light that hung by the door, but as the soft, warm glow cast shadows across Dan's face, it reminded her of how he looked at the pizza place, and she licked her lips. He had her attention.

They were quiet as they drank their wine and observed the city below. Traffic was still quiet, but she could hear garbage trucks in the distance making their early rounds and a couple dogs barking nearby. Sabrina was thankful for the wine to warm her up – it was definitely chilly. She wasn't going to say anything, though. She was enjoying the moment with him too much to end it just yet.

"The colors are so pretty," she said, wrapping her free arm around her waist in an effort to get a little warmer. "I don't see many mornings and especially not with wine and a handsome man by my side."

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but – um – I've never brought – I mean – I haven't done this for anyone else."

Sabrina looked up at him and resisted the strong urge to pull him down in a kiss that probably wouldn't have ended until the sun was high in the sky. She bit her lip and looked out over the city again. "Even if you had, that would be all right, you know."

"No, it wouldn't," he insisted. "The things that I've done for you – I haven't done for anyone else."

"Since I'm so different, huh?"

Dan sipped his wine and was quiet for a few moments. She could tell that he was thinking of what he wanted to say, and she was curious to hear his answer. His silence before speaking was always telling.

"You _are_ different, Sabrina," he finally said, his voice quiet. "You're so intelligent. Many of my…um… _lady friends_ …while blessed in the physical department weren't always blessed in the brains department. I – uh – I didn't want them to be."

Sabrina nodded in understanding. "Because you just wanted one thing."

He looked a bit sheepish as he nodded slowly. "Correct."

"It's okay to be truthful. I've had my share of male friends, too. Sometimes I only wanted one thing."

His wide eyes indicated that he had not expected her say that. "Really?"

"Yep."

They sipped more wine. When Sabrina shivered involuntarily from the cold – which she'd tried not to do – Dan immediately shrugged off his coat and started to put it around her.

A thought hit her, and she shook her head. "I have a better idea. Put it back on."

Once he did, Sabrina stood in front of him at the ledge and reached for his free arm to wrap around her. Her heart was pounding, but she wanted to touch him so badly. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to be close to him, and she didn't miss many of those.

"Isn't this better?" she asked as she leaned back against him. The spice of his cologne tickled her nose, and she breathed deeply. He smelled delicious, like leather and clove, and it made her want to wrap herself around him and use him like a body pillow.

"So much better," Dan answered, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Sabrina wondered if he might try more with her physically, but he did not. He held her tight against him, but that was all. With the dawn slowly rising above them in bright orange and pink hues, she wondered if her jelly legs were from the alcohol or him. Her decision was made – she wanted him. Not that it had been a difficult decision, of course. Everything about him was attractive and made her want to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane. She almost laughed out loud at her thoughts. They were true, though.

"So – um – dinner Saturday night then?" she asked, feeling his entire body stiffen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. You pick the place. But I am meeting you there and going home alone. Understood?" Sabrina didn't trust herself otherwise.

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you want. Something tells me that you're in control, which is perfectly fine with me."

Sabrina sipped more wine and grinned knowingly, glad that he couldn't see her face then. "Don't worry, Dan. You'll get your turn to be in control, I promise."

Dan wrapped both arms around her then and dropped his head to her shoulder. "God bless you," he murmured, making her giggle.

* * *

Thursday and Friday had to have been the slowest two days ever. Sabrina and Dan chatted whenever they could which earned winks and elbow jabs from Harry and their co-workers, but it didn't stop them. They stole moments together, but Dan was still respectful towards her. Sabrina was ready for him to _not_ be.

* * *

Friday night, Sabrina and Harry had dinner at the pizza place that she'd surprised Dan with on Tuesday. She waited until their food arrived to tell her cousin that she was having dinner with his colleague on Saturday night.

"Are you sure, Sabrina? I mean, he has been acting a little differently lately, but – "

"But a leopard doesn't change his spots?"

With a grimace, he said, "Yeah. Something like that. Don't get me wrong. I've known him a long time. He can be a good guy. But he can also be a little – "

"Sex-crazed?"

"I would have chosen a different term…but yeah."

Sabrina finished her bite of pizza. "I'm not looking to pick out china with him. I just want a good time, too."

He sipped his soda and shrugged. "Well, if you just want a good time, too, why wait then?"

Sabrina batted her eyelashes at him. "Why, Harry, the chase is half the fun," she teased, making him laugh.

"Great," he said rolling his eyes. "Now you sound like Dan."

* * *

Sabrina went shopping for a new dress on Saturday morning. The only thing that Dan had told her was that they were going to a French restaurant in Manhattan and that he'd call her later with the name since she insisted on meeting him there.

Dinner wasn't until seven, but she started getting ready at four with a long bubble bath followed by a hot shower. She took her time with her hair and makeup, as well. She wanted to be sexy but not slutty – she was sure that he saw enough of that.

At six, he called with the name, and at six-thirty, she climbed into a cab wearing her new red cocktail dress with her heart racing. She knew tonight was not the night, but she also knew that it was not far away. She shifted her hips where she sat in the cab and bit her bottom lip, stifling a moan. Just thinking about being with him physically was enough to cause her lower regions to contract in anticipation. What was she waiting for again?

* * *

Dan was standing near the entrance of the restaurant holding one red rose when her cab pulled up to the curb. When Sabrina walked up to him, he handed it to her and reached for her other hand, placing a warm kiss to the top of it, his unwavering eyes never leaving hers.

Wanting to pounce on him right there by the door, Sabrina resisted the urge and quickly inhaled the sweet scent of the flower. "The rose is beautiful, Dan. Thank you."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he replied. She watched him lower his gaze down the length of her body before lifting his hungry eyes back to hers. If she'd been chilly from the night air, she wasn't anymore. The heat radiating from his stare was enough to keep her warm. He proffered his arm then and asked, "Shall we?"

Sabrina smiled and rested her hand in the crook of his arm. "We shall."

* * *

 _ **To the 'guest' that was kind enough to leave a review - THANKS! And I agree...there IS a serious lack of Dan fanfic out there. Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story!**_

 _ **And to LadiePhoenix007, you are just so lovely to read all my crazy stories. I really appreciate that. :)  
**_

 _ **It seems Dan's charms - even his 'restrained' ones - are wearing our Sabrina down. Can't say I blame her. I doubt I would have lasted as long as she has! #zerowillpower**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahead...naughty talk and innuendo during dinner. Originally, I thought this chapter may earn the story's M rating, but that will be chapter 4.**_

* * *

After Dan and Sabrina were seated at a private table in the back of the restaurant and had had a couple minutes to look over their menus, he ordered for them in French. She was caught off guard by it even though she had heard him do a number of voices and accents in the courtroom (which just added to his attractiveness, in her opinion), but listening to the French words roll off of his tongue so easily made her wonder what else his tongue could do so easily.

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"Oui oui!" he said with a laugh. "And, I _am_ from Louisiana. It's our second language. It was in the area where I grew up, anyway."

"It's very – uh – _effective_ ," she told him, reaching for her napkin and placing it across her lap.

Dan lifted one eyebrow in interest as he gazed at her across the small table, adjusting the knot of his tie. "Effective, you say? Just – um – how _effective_ are we talking here?"

With her elbows on the table, Sabrina rested her chin on the tops of her fingers where she laced them together. He wasn't the only one who could be brazen. With an unwavering stare, she answered cheekily, "I should have brought extra knickers."

Dan's jaw immediately dropped which surprised her. She didn't think anything could shock him, especially not of a sexual nature, but she decided to change the subject for both their benefits.

"So, do you come here often?"

"I might right now," he mumbled, his eyes shifting to the side and then down before answering her. "I – uh – I have been here a few times. It's one of my favorites."

"Why do you look guilty? It's just a restaurant."

She could tell that he was debating on how to answer the question by the neutral expression on his face. "I guess maybe because I've been trying very hard to treat you differently than other…lady friends," he finally said. "But I have brought a few others here."

"You said it was one of your favorites, so why wouldn't you bring them here?" she asked gently. When he looked down at the table and shrugged, Sabrina smiled. Dan Fielding was a dichotomy if she ever saw one. The small glimpses of his vulnerability were endearing. There was more to him than what he showed, and she found herself wanting to learn more about his hidden side. "I'm not looking for any special treatment here, you know. I just want you to be you."

He laughed, sort of embarrassed, and shook his head as he looked down at the table and played with his silverware. "No, you don't want that, trust me. It gets me into all sorts of trouble."

"I'm not talking about the version that you parade around in front of everyone," she clarified. "I'm talking about the one that you keep hidden away. He exists; I've seen him."

"The other one's more likable," he said quietly.

Even though Sabrina had told herself that Dan would just be 'fun' over her vacation, she was beginning to think that he could be more, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She pushed it aside temporarily. "Why don't you let me decide?"

Their table was relatively private – enclosed by three floor-to-ceiling walls – and they were sitting in a U-shaped booth. She guessed that it and the others like it had to be reserved special. Originally, they sat across from each other at the cozy table, but Sabrina decided to slide around so that she could be closer to Dan, moving her glasses and silverware, too.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"You could sit in my lap, and I wouldn't mind."

He had a way of dropping his voice an octave when he was being naughty, and it _did things_ to her. The penetrating gaze that went with it didn't help matters any, either. Thankful that her blush wasn't noticeable in the dim light around them, Sabrina replied, "That does sound fun."

Dan moaned quietly and bit his lip. "Mmm…don't tease," he murmured. His twinkling eyes and smirk seemed to say the opposite, however.

Sabrina reached over and covered his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think you know that I'm not," she replied. There was no question that she wanted him and planned on having him.

Both were saved when their food arrived.

They chatted about random subjects throughout dinner. Dan knew a lot about many different things, and Sabrina found it easier and easier to talk to him as time went on. Having that mental connection made her even more attracted to him than she already was. Even though she was usually only looking for a 'friend with benefits' type situation, great communication still turned her head quicker than anything else. She surmised that Dan was much the same way – at least, it seemed like it with her – because he acted like he enjoyed their talks as much as she did.

* * *

After dinner was cleared away, Dan spoke to the waiter in French again.

"What did you say?"

"I ordered dessert."

"But I'm right here," Sabrina said coquettishly, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

Dan's eyes narrowed as he moaned quietly at her playful response. "Mmm…and I have such a witty reply to that."

"You mean a naughty reply."

He shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Sabrina leaned towards him. "Whisper it in my ear."

When Dan leaned over, she could smell his shampoo and feel the warmth of his breath against her ear, causing her inner thigh muscles to contract. Again.

"My reply was going to be that your sugar is probably the sweetest of all and that I can't wait to taste it."

Sabrina could not stop the soft sigh that fell from her lips as they leaned back to their normal seated positions, their eyes meeting once more in a heated gaze. His deep voice – even deeper than normal – and his sinful words caressing the shell of her ear with the added visual of his head between her legs rendered her speechless. And if she was correct about the hungry look that he was giving her, he was imagining the same thing.

Then their dessert arrived, and both were relieved.

"I haven't had crème brulee in years." She licked her lips as she reached for her spoon. Dan grabbed it first.

"May I feed you a bite?"

"Sure." Sabrina watched as he slowly sliced through the soft dessert – getting just the perfect amount – and then lifted the spoon to her mouth.

"Open for me," he requested, his voice a husky whisper.

Sabrina swallowed, wondering what he was referring to exactly as she wanted to open quite a few things for him…namely her thighs. She finally opened her mouth enough for him to gently slide the spoon in. She closed her lips around the metal as he removed it, their eyes never straying from the other's.

"Mmm...that's really good," she said as the sugary dessert dissolved in her mouth.

Dan looked pained. "Yes, it was. I might need a moment."

Sabrina blushed and took her spoon back. "Can I return the favor?"

She noticed that he shifted where he sat and looked down briefly. "Sabrina, I'm so – uh – I mean…maybe a rain check on that would be best."

As they sat quietly finishing their crème brulee, Sabrina couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about crawling under the table and having a very different dessert.

* * *

"May I at least ride back to your hotel with you?" Dan asked as they waited for a cab just outside of the restaurant entrance.

Sabrina knew what she'd told him about going home alone after their dinner, but she wasn't ready for their evening to end. "Yes. That would be nice."

* * *

When the cab pulled up to her hotel, Dan got out first and then extended a gloved hand to help her from the back of the cab. He didn't let go as they stood on the sidewalk by the car.

Sabrina was grinning as she gazed up at him. She knew this would happen. She'd told herself that the dinner would be it and then that the cab ride back would be the end to their night, but she was finding it impossible to walk away from him. She was drawn to Dan physically and intellectually, and she wasn't sure which of those was dominating her mind at the moment.

"Did I say thank you for dinner?" she asked.

"A couple times. The pleasure was all mine, trust me."

Sabrina's heart began to pound as she looked at the hotel and then at Dan, her hand still in his. She saw no reason to deny herself and decided to leave the choice up to him. "I know what I said before about returning to my room alone," she began hesitantly. "But – um – I thought…would you like to come up?" She put her free hand up quickly. "But not for that! I just…uh…want to spend some time with you. Alone."

"I'd like that," he answered with a huge grin, shoving his hand in his pocket for cash. "Let me pay the cabbie."

A minute later, they were headed inside, tugging off gloves and scarves as they stepped into the elevator. Sabrina was surprisingly nervous as she exchanged glances with Dan. It had been a long time since a man had made her feel like that. She liked it. Too much.

Once they reached her room, Sabrina shuffled in her purse for her key card. Her hand was a little shaky as she slid it in and out of the slot which kept giving her a red light. It was only the second time she'd ever used a card – her previous hotel stays had still utilized actual keys – and, apparently, she needed more practice with it.

Suddenly, Dan's warm hand covered hers as he stood close behind her. "Gently," he murmured. "You can't just jam it in."

Sabrina's cheeks flushed as she finally opened the door with his help. She told herself that she was nuts for inviting him up because she knew that she had no willpower. And the fact that he wasn't acting cocky and sure of himself like he did in front of others only encouraged her. She asked herself why she wasn't happily pouncing on him right then if he was just supposed to be 'fun', but she had no answer.

"Want some wine?" she asked, willing away the pounding in her chest as she set her purse and accessories on the bed and then shrugged off her coat tossing it to the bed, too.

"Yes, please," Dan answered, dropping his winter accoutrements to the bed beside hers. "Look at that…our clothes are starting without us."

Sabrina laughed as she fetched two glasses and poured the wine. "Hmm. They must be a little kinky that way. They like to be watched. I think that makes us voyeurs."

Dan laughed and shook his head, dimples showing in his boyish smile as he took the glass from her. "You know, something tells me that you're just as naughty as me. You just hide it better."

Sabrina simply shrugged, not confirming or denying anything. "I'm changing clothes. Why don't you turn on the TV?"

"Mind if I get more comfy, too?"

"Fine, but your pants stay on," she told him, pointing to them for emphasis.

Dan pouted as Sabrina closed the bathroom door behind her with a giggle.

When Sabrina came out a few minutes later, having changed into jeans and a sweater, Dan stood, wiggled his hips and said, "My turn. Wanna help?"

"Oh God," she said laughing. "No!"

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

Sabrina settled on the couch and flipped through channels. She stopped when she saw _It's a Wonderful Life_. Maybe they could watch that.

When Dan joined her a few minutes later, he immediately noticed. "Oh good, and it just started, too," he commented, joining her on the couch. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sabrina was casting sideways glances at Dan. His coat, vest and tie were gone, and his shirt had three buttons undone. He looked handsome. He looked relaxed. Hell, who was she kidding – he looked sexy, and she wanted to straddle him on the couch and ride him like a wild, bucking horse in a western corral.

She gave him credit, though – he was completely behaving himself, and she was certain that that was something not the norm for him. She recognized that he was making a grand effort to be good, and in a twisted way, it made her want to be bad. He was right – she was very similar to him as far as his attitude towards all things sexual, and she did hide it well.

When the next commercial break started, Sabrina remarked, "You know, I'm surprised at you. Been in my room almost twenty minutes and haven't tried one cheesy move on me yet."

Dan lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then smirked. "Well, I most certainly don't want to disappoint you." He paused for just a few seconds before faking a loud yawn, stretching his arm up and then landing it behind her shoulders on the couch.

"Seriously?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "That's it?"

"Almost," he said, slipping his hand to close over the curve of her shoulder. "There. That do it for you?"

Turning her head to look at him and realizing that it was the closest they'd been face to face, Sabrina tried to ignore the butterflies swarming in her stomach. The smile slowly slipped away as she wondered what he would do if she leaned over and kissed him. She glanced at his mouth and licked her lips.

"Surprisingly yes," she answered quietly. When his gentle eyes met hers, she gave him a small smile before scooting closer to him, the sides of his body warm against hers. His presence, while large and animated on one hand, was also relaxed and comfortable on the other. It's as if he was a completely different person out of the courtroom.

* * *

They were fairly quiet for the remainder of the movie. Sabrina was content to stay pressed against him, and he only moved his arm away from her shoulders because it was falling asleep. (He ended up sitting on the other side of her so that he could use his other arm.)

As they sat, Dan would occasionally squeeze Sabrina's shoulder or hug her to him. It made her smile every time. When she'd met him initially, she'd assumed that he'd be a bit more assertive with his physical attentions – he certainly was with his words – but she was learning that that was wrong. While she was sure that he could be brutally forward with his wants, he could also, apparently, be a gentleman.

When the movie ended, neither moved.

"That was nice," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder and breathing deeply. She was just so very comfortable.

Dan slid his hand up and down the outside of her arm as he leaned his head against hers. "One of the best nights that I've had in a long time."

"And without sex."

"Shocker, I know."

They both laughed quietly.

"Stay with me tonight." The words were out of Sabrina's mouth before she even had time to think about them. Her pulse started racing as she looked at him for his response to her impetuous request.

Dan shifted sideways to stare at her with wide eyes. " _What?_ "

Sabrina thought that she'd better elaborate. "Not for _that_ …not yet…I just – "

"I'd love to," he said quickly, sincerity bright in his eyes as he reached for her hand. "I know that I come off like a guy who can't keep it in his pants, but I assure you I can."

She shifted her hand to thread her fingers in between his. "I believe you."

Dan lifted their joined fingers to his mouth and pressed his lips to her hand. "I will behave up to the second that you say you're ready, and then all bets are off."

Sabrina saw the playful glint in his eyes and laughed quietly. "Come on then…let's go to bed."

He smirked and lifted one eyebrow. "Thought you'd never ask."

Sabrina headed for the bathroom first, grabbing her pajamas along the way. She hadn't planned on asking him to stay – hell, she hadn't planned on him coming up to start with – but thankfully, she didn't regret her decisions. And he didn't make her feel uneasy; that was important. Hopefully, this would be the first night of many with him.

When she walked out of the bathroom in her black satin pajamas (which was a spaghetti strap camisole and pants set), Dan's gaze crawled up and down her. "Please tell me that's what you were wearing the first time I called you."

"Indeed it was," she confirmed, moving their coats and scarves to the couch. "You like?"

Dan grinned and nodded. "Oh me likey," he said, but then he looked uncertain. "Um…I don't have pajamas, though, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Are boxers all right?"

"That's perfect."

After he closed the bathroom door behind him, Sabrina unmade the bed and turned off the TV and all of the lights except the one by what would be his side of the king size bed. Fighting the urge to pace around the room, she slid under the sheets, suddenly not feeling tired at all. She was going to share a bed with Dan – how could she possibly go to sleep? Her mind drifted back to the question of why she was waiting to be with him in the first place. Sex was no big deal to her; she'd had plenty of friends with benefits, yet she still had no answer.

It was only a couple more minutes before Dan came out carrying his dress shirt. He still wore his undershirt and slacks as he walked around to the other side of the bed. Sabrina rolled towards him and watched as he took off his pants and then sat down all in one motion.

As Dan slipped under the sheets, he reached up to turn the lamp off.

"I have to say," he began as he got settled beside her. "I had not planned on staying here. It's quite a surprise. Thank you."

"I hadn't planned it, either. It just felt right."

"I'll try to stay on my side."

Sabrina bit her lip as they lay in the dark. "Well…if we end up crossing the midpoint a little, I think that might be all right."

She was already close to the center of the bed when Dan shifted closer.

"May I hold your hand again?"

"Do you always ask?"

"Since it's dark, if I start feeling around, I might end up grabbing more than your hand."

Sabrina laughed as she reached forward, finding his hand on the mattress between them and lacing her fingers with his.

"Good night Dan," she whispered.

"Good night Sabrina."

* * *

A few hours later, Sabrina woke. It was still dark, so it wasn't morning sun that roused her from sleep. It only took a second or two longer for her to realize why she was awake. Dan had rolled over so that his chest was against her back and had draped his arm over her waist in his sleep. It made her heart skip a beat, and she breathed deeply. With a contented smile on her face, she fell back to sleep in a few minutes.

* * *

Apparently, Dan and Sabrina didn't move again until morning because movement woke her once more. He was removing his arm from her – probably assuming that she would be mad – so she quickly stopped him.

"It's okay," she whispered, happy when he snuggled against her, tightening his hold. His body seemed to fit perfectly against hers, and she couldn't wait to test that theory fully.

"Morning." His deep voice was raspy from sleep, and it caused a certain part of her body to awaken instantly.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Hmm. I think that means that I get to breast feed," he teased. "Which one first? Right or left?"

When he gave her a quick squeeze, she laughed and shook her head. "You wake up 'on', don't you?"

Sabrina felt him shrug behind her. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. But I did spend the night with a most beautiful woman, so – "

"That's funny. I spent the night with a very handsome man."

"Mmm…flattery will get you everywhere," he told her, nuzzling her hair and neck, making her giggle.

"What were your plans today?"

Dan yawned before he spoke. "Well, Sunday is usually my stay at home day…you know…read the paper, pay some bills, do laundry…all that boring, domestic stuff."

"Oh…okay."

"I'm open to better ideas, though."

Sabrina ran her fingertips along his forearm still over her waist. "I don't want to disrupt your routine. You deserve a day to yourself."

"I'd be happy to spend more time with you if you're up for it," he said, shifting his hips away from hers. "I know I am."

Sabrina smiled again, knowing that he was trying to be respectful and not press his 'morning wood' against her. "Well, since you're _up_ for it, maybe we could go to the park and walk around. Get lunch perhaps. I like museums – maybe one of those?"

"That all sounds great to me. Just one thing."

"What?"

"I need more clothes."

"Valid point. How about you go get some – maybe pay a couple bills or something – and then come back. Are you far from here?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"So it's a plan then?"

"Definitely – except I don't want to move."

"Me either. But we have to. Care for coffee? The stuff here in the room isn't too bad."

"Coffee would be wonderful."

Sabrina slipped from bed to make a quick bathroom visit and then started on the coffee while Dan took his turn.

* * *

By the time he came out, the coffee was done, and Sabrina was sitting on the couch with her mug.

Dan was dressed again in his slacks and dress shirt, and she couldn't stop staring at him. Even with mussed hair and stubble, she wanted to scale him like hikers climbing up Mount Everest, and she really wanted to crawl back in bed and snuggle all day. He was a great snuggler.

"Yours is on the table over there."

"Thank you." Dan added cream and sugar to it before joining Sabrina on the couch.

"In case I forget to tell you, I'm having a very nice time."

Dan wiggled his eyebrows. "It gets better."

Sabrina grinned. "I bet it does."

* * *

About twenty minutes later when they'd finished their coffee, Dan set his mug down and stood.

"So I'll be back by eleven?"

"Yes, that sounds good," she said following him to the door. "Um – you work tomorrow, right?"

"I do." He stopped at the door and faced her.

Sabrina stood close and looked up at him. The time had come.

"Maybe you could bring some – um – extra clothes with you?"

His eyes widened. "I'm staying tonight?"

"I would like it," she said with a little shrug. "If it's all right with you."

"It's very all right with me," he said excitedly. "Like I'd say no."

Dan reached for her hands, and he brought each one up to his mouth to kiss, causing her cheeks to turn pink. He was quite a charmer.

"Hurry up and leave then so you can get back," she said, opening the door and playfully pushing him out.

Dan left with a wink and a wave.

When Sabrina shut the door, she did a quick happy dance. She hadn't been that excited in years.

* * *

At ten-fifty, there was a knock on the hotel room door. Sabrina – who'd been pacing for the past ten minutes – hurried to open it.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw the one dozen red roses – complete with glass vase – in Dan's hand. "You shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should have," he insisted, walking past her with a suit bag and smaller leather satchel. "You deserve them."

Sabrina took the vase, admiring the flowers while he put away his things. "They're beautiful, Dan. Thank you."

"Oh you'll thank me," he teased, giving her a quick wink.

"Ha ha," she remarked, putting them on the table beside the coffee maker. "I'm ready for lunch."

"Me, too. Let's go."

* * *

They had lunch at a café not far from the park. Conversation centered around Broadway shows that he'd seen, which fascinated Sabrina. He was much more 'cultured' than she thought he'd be. Most men that she'd known had little interest in such things.

"Would you like to see a show while you're here?"

"Hell yes! More than one, if possible," Sabrina answered excitedly. "I've always wanted to see a Broadway show.

"All right then. Pick one, and I'll get tickets."

* * *

It was a short walk to the park, and Dan stopped at a cart to buy them some hot chocolate. When they began walking again, he reached for her hand.

Sabrina smiled at him as they laced their fingers together. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

* * *

They spent about four hours in the park walking around and chatting, deciding to do a museum another day. Sabrina felt like she spent half the time staring at Dan's mouth and the other half trying to rub her thighs together in an effort to scratch an itch that he was causing. She couldn't take any more.

"How about Chinese take out?"

"I love Chinese," Dan said, holding her hand as they left the park.

There was a Chinese place around the corner from the hotel, so they stopped there before heading back to her room.

Once inside, Dan started to sort through the food, pulling out multiple cartons from the paper bag.

Sabrina could wait no longer, licking her lips and breathing deeply before saying, "Dan, I want to – um – start with dessert first."

He looked over everything that they'd purchased and frowned. "I don't think we bought any – " And then it hit him. He nearly dropped his carton of food, slamming it down to the table exaggeratedly and turning towards her with big, hopeful eyes. "Are you – you mean – "

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I don't want to wait any longer. But if you do that touchdown dance that you did in the courtroom a few days ago, you'll be having dessert by yourself."

He squared his shoulders, feigned seriousness and said, "Just know that I'm doing it internally."

She shook her head and laughed. He could always make her laugh. "I'm going to shower. Be out soon."

Once she closed the bathroom door behind her, Sabrina did her own version of the touchdown dance. _Finally._

* * *

 ** _I agree...FINALLY. Well...for next chapter, anyway. I do enjoy playing with these two. Thanks for reviews, follows & favorites! They mean the world!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sexy times ahead that thoroughly earn the M rating! *wink wink***_

* * *

Dan whimpered when Sabrina emerged from the bathroom wearing a white satin gown with spaghetti straps and lacy trim. Her dark brown hair fell in gentle waves past her bare shoulders, stopping just above her nipples that were pressed against the thin material.

"Dear God," he sighed, his eyes unabashedly devouring her where she stood. "Christmas might be – uh – _coming early_ this year."

She blushed at his roundabout compliment, shyly tucking some hair behind one ear as she immediately noticed the additions to the room. "I see you brought candles." She loved the romantic atmosphere that they created and was impressed that he thought to bring them.

"I – uh – I just wanted to be ready in case," he stammered, quickly standing and heading for the bathroom with his change of clothes in hand. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Don't. Move."

Sabrina laughed quietly and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

While he showered, Sabrina moved their coats to the couch and turned down the bed. It wasn't completely dark yet, but she closed the curtains to block out what sun there was. Wishing for music, she turned on the alarm radio on the nightstand and scrolled through the stations, happy to find one with the kinds of tunes that she was looking for. Classic rock.

* * *

Wearing a black silky robe and boxers, Dan exited the bathroom and walked around to his side of the bed as a soft billow of vanilla soap-scented steam wafted behind him. Sabrina couldn't help but stare at his lean, muscular legs – his thighs especially caught her attention, observing how cut and defined they were – and then she looked up to see the light dusting of hair across his toned chest, absentmindedly licking her lips in reaction.

"I like the music," he commented while _Whole Lotta Love_ played. "Nice choice of stations."

"Thought you might." Sabrina eagerly watched as he hastily untied the sash to his robe and slipped it off, tossing it to the end of the bed. She regretted nothing as she moved closer when he lay beside her.

"I hope I wasn't being too presumptuous bringing the candles," he said quietly as they faced each other.

"They're perfect." She gently traced the side of his cheek where his dimple liked to hide. He had such a little boy grin sometimes. "I'm glad you brought them."

Dan reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing little kisses to the pads of her fingers, his lips soft and lingering.

"Your nightgown is exquisite, by the way," he complimented, his voice husky in the flickering shadows around them.

"Bought it when I bought the dress," she shared, reaching for his arm and leisurely running her hand over his firm bicep. "Bought it for you. I just wanted to be ready in case, too."

As he traced the dip of her waist and then up the curve of her hip, she watched his eyes in fascination. She could feel the heat of his stare through the thin material. His hand continued its path down her thigh almost to her knee before making its way back up, bringing some of her gown with it.

Sabrina had to remind herself to breathe when his eyes finally met hers. Gone was the smirk and playfulness that usually surrounded him; in its place was lust and desire that he made sure she saw. His pupils were dilated and dark, and they held a warning all their own. With her heart hammering away in her ribcage, he followed the contours of her body again, his hand crawling under the satiny material of her gown and squeezing her thigh, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh there.

The heat from his touch upon her skin coaxed a quiet moan from the base of her throat, and she lifted her hand to his hair to comb through one side above his ear. As his hand caressed her leg up and down, his stormy eyes glanced at her lips a couple times before he finally leaned forward to gently press his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and easy, and Sabrina scooted closer to him, carding her fingers through his hair when his tongue flicked against her bottom lip.

As he stroked her thigh and hip under her gown, it took only a moment for him to make a particular discovery. "No panties," he murmured, his lips brushing lightly against hers. "Naughty girl."

"You'd just take them off, anyway."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, planting small pecks on her cheek. "Slowly. With my _teeth_."

Sabrina smiled but it disappeared when he pulled her towards him by her hip and sealed his mouth over hers. His tongue snuck in, curious and hungry, and she eagerly welcomed him, tasting the peppermint of his toothpaste. When she scraped her nails along the base of his neck, there was a needy groan from low in his throat.

Dan planted tiny kisses along her jaw and then whispered something in French that made her thighs squeeze together.

"What did you say?" she asked softly, her skin tingling where his mouth had been.

Nibbling his way down her neck, he answered, "I said that nails are one of my favorite things. Feel free to dig them in anywhere that you'd like."

When he gently nipped and sucked at the sensitive pulse points above her collarbone, Sabrina shuddered in his arms and tossed her head back to give him more room. " _Oh_ …and you just found my magic spot."

He chuckled, his deep voice reverberating against her skin and causing goose bumps to flood across her body like marbles scattered across a tile floor. "That so?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, her breaths shallow. "And I don't mind a little mark here and there, either. Feel free to leave one anywhere that you'd like."

"God bless you." He lifted his head to look into her eyes before rolling them over so that he was on top, one leg resting in between hers.

Sabrina disappeared under Dan's six foot and more frame as he kissed his way down her jaw and neck to her collarbone once more, slowly sliding one spaghetti strap over her shoulder and down her arm further and further. As soon as she felt the cool air brush across her bare nipple, she felt the warmth of his mouth covering her the next. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she keened softly as he brought her to a hardened peak. With each deliberate flick of his tongue, she squeezed his thigh in between hers. When he gently suckled each rosy bud, she groaned and lifted her hips to his in search of more friction.

Sensing her need, he reached down and pulled the edge of her gown up to her waist so that he could shift his leg and press his knee against her, immediately dropping his head to the valley between her breasts when he did.

" _Jesus_ ," he breathed, rubbing his knee in small circles against her and making her moan softly. "You…you're…so _hot_ …"

"Your fault," she told him when he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes half-lidded and drunk with desire.

" _God_ ," he continued, his knee still rubbing her. "Makes me want to just slide inside you right _now_."

Sabrina had never been one for extended foreplay, anyway, so she liked that idea immensely. Besides, with the way that he was stimulating her clit coupled with the fact that she'd been wound up for days, she was more than ready. "Mmm. So who's stopping you? There's time for other stuff later."

With a big smile, he said, "I might love you." He moved away from her briefly to get a condom from the nightstand and then took off his boxers while she removed her gown.

Briefly biting her bottom lip, she watched him roll on the protection. There was always something sensual about the act to her. "Think we'll need lube? I have some."

Dan gave her a wolfish grin that made her feel like freshly caught prey, his dark brown eyes twinkling in mischief. "Want me to check?" he asked, voice low and sultry.

"Please," she whispered, desperate for his touch. The fire within her was raging, and coherent thoughts were quickly slipping away.

With narrowed, lust-filled eyes that were locked with hers, his hand traveled down her body to the apex of her thighs. When his fingers brushed over her dark curls and touched the soft, wet skin there, she moaned and grabbed a fistful of sheets in one hand and dug her nails into his arm with the other.

" _Son of a bitch_ ," he sighed with an eye roll, exploring her silken heat until he found her entrance. His long middle finger slid in easily, making both of them whimper.

"Good _God_ , woman, you're going to kill me," he commented, his fingers doing devilish things between her legs. " _Fuck_."

"Yes please," Sabrina moaned as her hips seemed to move on their own searching for more of his touch as her breathing grew more erratic. She was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but getting him inside her. The itch that she'd had the last few days needed scratching badly.

"Yes ma'am." He removed his fingers and wedged his hips between her legs, nudging them apart. When she wrapped them around his waist, he found her entrance immediately and began to enter her; she didn't even have to help guide him in.

"Open for me, Sabrina," he whispered against her lips in between urgent kisses as he braced himself above her. "Let me in."

"I want to," she told him, trying to relax her muscles as he gently pressed into her. It had been a little while since her last roll in the hay, so she was a little more tender than usual.

Dan kissed his way along her jaw and up to her ear to whisper all sorts of things in French, which caused her to rake her nails along his back as he continued his careful thrusts. When his mouth dropped to her neck, biting and sucking hard, she gasped, and her body reacted accordingly. He fully breached her, tearing a long moan from her throat and making her dig her nails into the soft skin of his back.

Stilling his hips, he dropped his head to her shoulder with a garbled string of obscenities. Sabrina shifted her legs, forcing her inner muscles to relax.

"Damn," she sighed, closing her eyes and reveling in the slight burn and stretch that ignited every nerve in her body. "Can you just…move slowly for a minute?"

"Mmm. I always start slow. Can't just jam it in."

She smiled, remembering when he'd said that when she couldn't get her key to work the night before, as he slid almost all the way out before languidly sheathing himself inside her one inch at a time.

" _Yes_ ," she breathed, trying to keep her eyes open to watch his face expressions but having a difficult time. She felt fuller than ever, and he touched every magical spot within her tight passage that seemed to fit around him like a glove.

"You feel…" but Dan finished his sentence with a ragged breath as he slid out and then home again. " _Fuck_."

"I think you already are," she whispered, arching her body to his, unable to get close enough. "Mmm more…you can move quicker."

Taking her cue, he began to ride her faster, eliciting moans and sighs from both of them as their bodies rocked together up and down on the bed.

Sabrina easily gave in to her desire – she was usually in such control of herself – but being with Dan was an overwhelming experience. They fit so well together; her breasts were pressed against his chest as his momentum increased, causing pressure to quickly build in her lower abdomen, and they were working up a sweat rather quickly, slipping and sliding against each other.

Not stopping his savage pace, he asked, "Can you come this way?"

"No…normally not," she panted, seeking purchase by digging her heels into the bed. "It's okay."

"I'll take care of you."

"Just…faster, Dan."

Words stopped between them as he held her tighter and increased his speed while Sabrina clung to him, scraping her nails along his back. His grunts and moans filled the room, and it turned her on; she loved it when men were vocal, and he certainly was. Balancing on one arm, he kneaded her breasts as they bounced, gently pinching her nipples causing waves of extra pleasure to flood across her body.

Dan crashed his mouth to hers in a fiery and demanding kiss, needing more of her than he was already getting, and then hooked his hand behind her knee to press it towards her and deepen his angle. They fell into a frantic and chaotic rhythm; their bodies slick with sweat as the sound of skin slapping together drowned out the radio.

"Too close," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head as he slowed some. "Don't want to come yet. Feels too good."

Sabrina gripped the soft flesh of his buttocks and pulled him to her, encouraging him to go faster. "No, don't stop. Just do it."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

When he cradled her in his arms, one of his hands slipping into her hair, she whispered, "Pull it if you want."

"I might have to marry you," he breathed, fisting her hair and tugging hard, causing her to gasp and dig her nails in to his skin.

His eyes enlarged, his mouth opening in surprise. "You just clenched around me when I did that."

"Do it again."

He did and cried out when her inner walls clamped down around him once more. Keeping his tight hold on her, Dan gave in and let himself go, pounding into her with feral strokes and groaning with each one, those groans turning into feverish growls when he came, erratically pulsing his hips only a few more times until they finally stilled. Letting go of her hair, Dan dropped his head to her shoulder again as he caught his breath and waited for his orgasmic haze to dissipate.

Sabrina was breathing heavy, too, as she held his hot, sticky body to hers, trailing her fingers up and down his back. She was grinning from ear to ear, and she already couldn't wait for next time. Her entire body tingled, and she felt as if she were floating above the mattress.

"Hope I didn't leave too many nail marks," she said quietly.

"You're not the only one who enjoys a mark or two," he told her, lifting his head to kiss her tenderly, happiness glittering in his eyes. "That felt amazing, by the way. Your turn."

"Trust me. I enjoy sex even without the orgasm."

"Please?" He gave her his best puppy eyes which made her laugh.

"Well…since you insist."

Dan slipped from her carefully and rolled the condom off, placing it on the nightstand temporarily before turning back towards her and gathering her in his arms.

"Hopefully I can make you feel as good as you just made me feel," he said, hugging her tight.

"What we just did felt pretty amazing."

"Yes but – " Dan paused to kiss her deeply, their tongues meeting and stroking each other in lazy circles. "I want to push you over that edge, too. Again." He kissed her. "Again." His kissed her once more. "And again."

"Have I said that I love how you think?"

Lying on their sides, Dan kissed a trail from Sabrina's cheek down to her neck and took his time mapping out her torso. He squeezed one breast, kneading it in his large hand, and then rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving her other breast the same treatment as her head rolled back and forth on the pillow.

Sabrina dug her nails into his bicep in reaction to his physical attentions, her vocalizations little more than a bunch of vowels strung together. She wanted to watch his facial expressions – he was staring at her so intensely, his eyes dark pools of chocolate – but his expert touch forced her eyes to close. There was no question – he knew a woman's body and exactly how to coax it into heightened states of pleasure. She felt like a violin being played by a master violinist's talented, skillful fingers.

Dan caressed her waist and abdomen, the tips of his fingers dancing along her heated skin down to the center of her body. When his fingers brushed over her nest of curls again, he whispered, "Open for me, Sabrina."

She bit her lip when she heard his repeat request (which made her feel a bit like jello in and of itself), quickly putting her feet on the bed and parting her thighs, eager to feel him. She gasped when his fingers came into contact with her soft folds and began to rub small circles around her clit.

" _God, Dan_ ," she whispered, eyes closed tightly as she writhed on the bed; she was still sensitive and stimulated from their coupling.

" _Sabrina_ ," he breathed, her name a rumble in his throat, his middle finger sliding down further to tease her sensitive opening. "You're so soft. So hot. Mmm…I can't wait to taste you."

She fisted the sheet under her and whimpered when Dan spread her with his ring and index finger before using his middle finger to gently flick the fleshy pearl between her legs.

" _Yes_ …right there," she sighed. At that point, she didn't even recognize her own voice as she scraped her fingernails on the bed, gripping and tugging on the sheets even harder.

"Like this?" he breathed, his mouth brushing along her parted lips, staying as close to her as he could, their upper bodies crushed together.

" _Mmm hmm_." Her muscles were quickly tightening as he expertly pleasured her. He was one of the few men she'd been with that knew that particular trick as he brought her to the edge in a hurry.

"So beautiful," he murmured, gazing at her as his finger danced over the jumble of nerves between her legs. "Are you close, baby? Let me hear you."

Overwhelmed by his touch, his scent, his deep voice (that happened to have the same effect on her that his touch did), Sabrina chased her orgasm and caught it moments later.

As she came, she felt like she was caught in an undertow on a stormy ocean as wave upon wave crashed into her. She raked her nails across Dan's arm harder than she had previously, not bothering to try to quiet her exclamations. He followed her jerky movements for a minute or so until her keens and thrashes slowed.

"Oh my God," she panted, her chest heaving. "Sorry about your arm." Her head was spinning, and she was quite certain that she was literally glowing from physical bliss.

"Please. You have the best orgasms. You can gouge my arm anytime if I get to cause them. Wow."

Dan stared at her for a few more moments before closing his lips over hers, languidly exploring her mouth with his tongue, taking his time as he kissed her. They were so doing all of that again. Many times. In many ways. Quite possibly in many locations.

When he lifted his head to look into her eyes, they both smiled and laughed quietly, his dimple appearing once more. His cheeks were flushed, and she assumed hers was, too.

"I'm glad that I asked you to stay," she said, combing her fingers through his salt and pepper colored hair. It was soft and thick, and she liked touching it. She liked touching him everywhere.

"I'm glad that I decided to listen to Harry and not be a jerk."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Harry? What did he say to you?" The mention of her cousin caught her off guard. He was always sticking his nose in people's business – he'd been like that since they were little. He always meant well, but sometimes it was annoying.

Dan rolled to his back and pulled the sheet up to his waist as Sabrina followed. Once she got settled beside him, he put his arm around her and held her close.

"He was quick to warn me that my usual antics would not work with you."

"So you tried new antics that would work."

"I'd hoped they would," he clarified, giving her a quick squeeze. "But, Sabrina, this wasn't a quest to get into your skirt and carve a notch on the bedpost." His free hand lightly stroked her arm that lay across his waist. "I will – shamefully – admit that I have done that in the past, but – "

"You don't do it anymore?"

Dan cleared his throat. "Um…I'm not doing it now."

Sabrina smiled and shifted closer to him. Whether it was complete truth or not, she honestly wasn't sure, but she was having a great time with him regardless. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm really enjoying being with you."

"And I'm enjoying being with you," he said before a yawn hit him. "Maybe a nap before we eat cold Chinese food?"

With _Don't You Want Somebody To Love_ playing on the small radio and the lights from the candles flickering around them in the darkened room, Sabrina breathed deeply in contentment and snuggled closer to him, her eyelids heavy and body feeling like it was sinking into the bed. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Dan and Sabrina walked into the courtroom holding hands and then kissed before she took her seat so that he could prepare for his cases.

Roz, Christine and Mac exchanged surprised glances.

"That was quite an entrance, Dan," Mac commented when the prosecutor walked over to his desk to get a copy of the night's docket.

Dan turned around to gaze longingly at Sabrina before facing Mac again. "She's quite a woman."

* * *

While Dan gathered files, Roz and Christine walked over to Sabrina with knowing grins on their faces.

"Looks like you two had a fun weekend," Christine said in a sing-song manner.

"Especially if that hickey on your neck is any indication," Roz added with a point and a smirk.

Sabrina tried not to blush as she glanced across the room towards Dan before looking back to the ladies.

"Yeah…we had a _great_ weekend," she confirmed the memory of being pinned under his naked body as it grinded against hers in a sexual frenzy replaying in her mind. Barely stifling her moan, she shifted her hips where she sat, trying to relieve the desire that was quickly building between her thighs. Perhaps then was not the best moment for that particular memory.

"I'll admit it's a little weird, but it's really nice seeing him like this," Christine told her, looking over at Dan.

"Yeah, and it'll give the other women in the building a much-needed break," Roz quipped.

Sabrina had to laugh.

* * *

During the dinner break, Harry called Sabrina into his chambers.

"Please tell me that Dan is behaving himself," he said after he closed the door and walked over to her.

"Of course he is," she answered, standing in the center of the room. "He's been a complete gentleman."

"Then what is that bruise on your neck from?" Harry asked, voice tense as he crossed his arms and waited for her reply.

"He can give me a hickey and be a gentleman at the same time," she insisted, not liking the way that he was questioning her. She should have expected it, though. She'd considered a turtleneck or scarf to cover the mark but eventually decided against it because she had nothing to hide.

Harry gave her a disbelieving look and pursed his lips, accusation blazing from his eyes. "Can he, Sabrina?"

"Yes, he can, Harry," she told him, jutting out her chin defiantly. "And if you really need to know, _I_ asked him to stay. It was all _my_ doing, not his."

"Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "You can't blame me for checking," he said, his gaze softening some. "I've known Dan a long time. I know how he can be with women. I just don't want to see him take advantage of you."

"Trust me – I'm very familiar with men like him," Sabrina informed her cousin, understanding that Harry was not fully aware of her casual behavior back home. "But I'm telling you – he's been wonderfully kind and sweet and gentle. Besides, he can't take advantage of someone who's more than willing."

Harry smiled a little then as he relented his questioning and dropped his arms. "I have to admit – you two do look awfully happy tonight."

Sabrina returned his smile. "How about joining me for dinner? We'll talk about something other than Dan."

"Would love to."

* * *

"Now what?" Dan asked, holding both of Sabrina's hands in the courtroom after session was over and smiling down at her. "Go back to your hotel and give the other guests something to complain about?"

Sabrina laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Not tonight. A call later might be nice, though."

"All right. A call later it is. Walk you to a cab?"

"Actually, Harry and I are going out for breakfast now."

"Oh okay. Have a good time." Dan cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down for a genteel kiss. "Talk to you later."

After he all but skipped out of the courtroom, Sabrina turned around to see the dropped jaws of Christine, Roz and Mac.

"I didn't think that he was capable of anything like that," Roz commented, still staring at the door where he'd exited.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it," Mac added, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Sabrina, you've worked miracles," Christine remarked. "I never knew he had it in him."

Bull walked into the courtroom then through the door near Mac's desk. He looked at his friends, then towards the other side of the room where their gazes were fixed and then back towards them. "Did I miss something? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"We might have," Mac replied. "It was definitely something a little spooky."

"Oookay," was Bull's reply.

* * *

Sabrina chuckled on her way to Harry's chambers as she thought about what Christine had said. She didn't know about what was in _him_ , but she certainly knew what she'd had in _her_. And she couldn't wait to have it again.

* * *

 ** _Finally - posted! Dan was giving me a hard time with this chapter...er...you know what I mean. I can't even tell you how many edits it went through._**

 ** _And Happy Turkey Day to those who celebrate!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Dan took Thursday off to spend more time with Sabrina. They'd had a hot and heavy make out session in his office on Tuesday that started with her being pressed against the door while his hands roamed over her body and ended with Mac pounding on said door to get them back to the courtroom before everyone realized where they were. Then they'd shared a few more heated kisses and touches in Dan's favorite supply closet on Wednesday – that time being interrupted by Roz – so Thursday morning while lying in bed with Sabrina, Dan decided to call in.

Initially, they'd planned to have lunch out and visit a museum or two, but after sharing a shower & having to soap up twice, all they did was land back in bed. And quite literally, too. Dan carried Sabrina over his shoulder out of the bathroom and dropped her to the mattress before jumping onto it himself; both of them bouncing and giggling like little kids.

* * *

Around three o'clock, they ordered up room service because they were famished from all of their physical activity. By four, they were at it again.

Sabrina had to admit that none of her previous 'friends with benefits' had gotten her attention quite like Dan. Usually, she was more than satisfied with one night with someone, but one night with him was just foreplay. The hunger that burned low within her abdomen – that made her rock her hips ever so subtly back and forth in an effort to relieve the pressure when she watched him in the courtroom – wasn't sated after having sex with him like it had been with the others; it grew instead and exponentially. She craved more of his kisses…more of his caresses…more of everything. It consumed her thoughts and was the kind of intense longing that she'd only read about in books or seen in movies; she never dreamed that it could actually exist.

She was surprised that Dan wasn't Italian because he was the proverbial 'stallion' in bed. After short rests, he was up and ready for more action. Aside from their sexual compatibly, she was having a lot of fun with him. They talked and laughed and played; she truly hadn't known anyone like him, and certainly no one else had made her feel the way she felt when she was with him.

That realization kind of terrified her, but since it was just play with him, she pushed it aside. And when Dan began kissing her neck _again_ and slowly making his way down to her breasts that sported many love bruises already, it was easy to ignore her over-active thoughts and focus on the sinful things that his mouth was doing to her.

* * *

Dan covered Sabrina's hand with his – his hold strong and firm – to finish out his slowing orgasm, his breathing labored and uneven.

Once spent, his hand fell away from hers, and she released him, his erection softening. With a blank gaze up to the ceiling, he lay panting after what must have been his fifth or sixth orgasm of the day.

Sabrina lay on her side by him and grinned, quite proud of her 'handiwork'. "How was that?" she asked playfully, holding up her head with her hand, elbow on the bed.

Dan swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, and shifted just his eyes over to her as he licked his lips. "Well…I can't move. So…perfect."

"Want me to get a washcloth?"

"No…I just need a minute…or ten. Who taught you that trick, anyway?"

Sabrina often used a particular 'technique' that she knew most men liked. "No one. Trial and error, I guess."

He grinned and winked at her. "Have I said I might love you?"

Sabrina moved her arm to rest her head on her pillow, curled her hands around his bicep and rested her leg over his. "Have you ever?" she asked curiously.

"What – loved someone?"

"Yeah."

Dan covered her hands with his and breathed deeply. "There were a couple that I think I could have." He shrugged. "They just didn't work out, though, for one reason or another. What about you?"

"About the same."

"The physical realm has always been easier for me. And I have to admit that my head has always been easily turned."

"Mine, too. Boy, we're a pair, aren't we?"

He patted her hands still looped around his arm and gazed at her, his brown eyes shining in happiness. "I think we certainly could be," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Nice ass," she complimented, smiling at his naked form walking around the bed.

Dan gave her his little boy grin and then slapped his buttocks twice with both hands before closing the bathroom door behind him. She erupted into laughter at his shamelessness and covered her face. He was nuts – she loved it.

* * *

"So I say that we order some more stupid expensive room service and watch Christmas movies," Dan suggested when he returned to the bed and slipped under the sheets with her. They'd been in bed all day, and it was glorious. Sabrina couldn't remember ever doing that before. She couldn't remember ever _wanting_ to do it before.

"I like that idea. And I think Frosty and Rudolph are on tonight."

"Frosty and Rudolph?"

"You know, the stop-motion stuff from the sixties?"

"Ah. Haven't watched them in years."

"Then it's time to get reacquainted." Sabrina reached over to grab the menu from the nightstand and looked at the dinner selections. "What are you hungry for?"

Dan rolled towards Sabrina and began nuzzling her neck, making her giggle. "I think you already know that answer," he murmured against her sensitive skin.

"I meant food, silly."

"Oh, well, you need to be more specific next time," he told her, snatching the menu from her hands.

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to get the menu back from him, and thus ensued a naked wrestling match that lasted for the next few minutes until Dan pinned her down, her wrists pressed to the bed above her head with his thighs on either side of hers.

"I win," he gloated, grinning down at her. "You lose."

"Hmm," she hummed when he leaned down to suck on a particularly sensitive pulse point just under her collarbone. "I don't really consider this losing."

* * *

Around ten that night, they were still in bed when Dan reached for Sabrina once more, his arms under her body and cradling her against him. He pressed tiny kisses to the sides of her neck causing goose bumps to pop and crackle along her skin. His attentions were delicate and gentle – a stark contrast to his earlier eagerness.

"Mmm, that's nice," she sighed, running her fingertips up and down his lower back. She enjoyed his genteel touches just as much as his more ardent ones.

"Like what my mouth can do, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Dan kissed under her jaw and nibbled his way up her cheek. "Wanna feel it between your legs?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.

She moaned softly, her nails digging into his flesh. "How could I possibly say no to that?" she replied, kissing him quickly and gazing up into his soft brown eyes. "Let me clean up first." That was one thing that they hadn't done yet, and she was more than ready to.

"Hurry back," he said, moving so that she could get up.

Sabrina climbed back in bed a few minutes later, and Dan was on her quickly.

"Are you in for a treat."

"Think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"Hey – I may not be good at a lot of things, but there are two things that I excel at; being a prosecutor in the courtroom and licking – "

Sabrina placed a finger to his mouth to silence him. "How about you just show me?"

"Yes ma'am."

And show her he did. He knew just the right pressure and speed and had her writhing and gasping in a relatively short time, paying special attention to when she fisted the sheets and repeating those actions that made her pull on them and whimper. He wasted no time in getting her to her orgasm and following through as she climaxed, her hips lifting and shifting as pleasure overtook her.

His tongue did not leave her hot flesh until her very last tremor had passed. Placing a kiss on each inner thigh, he crawled back up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right," Sabrina panted, her legs feeling like jelly as they fell to the bed. "That _was_ a treat. Guess practice makes perfect."

As Dan lay beside her, he pulled the sheet up over them. "I don't – uh – I don't always do that with women."

Sabrina gave him a playful eyebrow as she snuggled close to him. "You trying to tell me you see men, too?" she teased.

When he caught her meaning, he laughed and shook his head. "No, I mean, I don't – you know – go down on all of the women I'm with, contrary to what everyone probably thinks."

"You don't? I figured that's where your expertise came from."

He cleared his throat as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I've never told anyone this," he prefaced. "Much of my knowledge of women's bodies came from an older woman that I was with years ago."

"How many years ago?"

"Less than you think," he quietly answered, not looking at her. "I was in my early twenties."

"And she was?"

"Late forties."

"So she was a bit of a cougar, huh?"

"Not exactly. You know that I grew up near New Orleans. Things were different there. People from the bayous lived differently. When we… _got together_ …I was quite clueless, so she taught me."

"You clueless? In your early twenties? Surely you were on your way to being an expert by then." When Sabrina looked up at him and noticed the embarrassed grimace on his face, she asked, "You weren't an expert?"

"I was – um – a bit of a late bloomer," he admitted sheepishly, his voice quiet.

"No way. How old were you your first time?"

He sighed heavily, and she could tell from his hesitation that he was unsure about telling her. "Twenty-one."

"Really?" Sabrina was shocked. She'd just assumed that with his appetite for the ladies that he would have started much younger.

"I was finishing up law school," he shared. "I was interning at a firm when one of the client's wives decided to make me a man right there in the office. I'd been rather sheltered growing up and was so focused on school...I mean, I think I'd kissed one girl in high school. And with no tongue."

"How boring."

"Isn't it, though?" he agreed, his fingertips drawing circles on her shoulder. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you all this. You'll be kicking me out in no time."

Sabrina shifted so that she could hold her head up with her hand and look into his eyes that were brimming with uncertainty. It was endearing. "Is that why you normally avoid talking about your past? Because you're concerned that someone will judge you for it or use it against you?"

His eyes focused on a spot on the ceiling. "Well, people do that, you know."

"Sadly, yes, some do," she agreed with a sigh. "However, I think you know that I am not one of them. At least, I'd like to think you do. If you feel comfortable telling me, I'd like to hear about it."

Dan's gaze bounced around until he finally looked at her, and she noticed that the desire to tell her was overpowering the fear, thankfully. "Miss LaRue was a family friend," he began. "When I was younger, I did a lot of odd jobs at her house for money. A few months after the client's wife, I ran into Miss LaRue at a barbeque; I hadn't seen her in a couple years because of school. She invited me back to her place and promptly changed into a slinky nightgown before making sazeracs for us."

"Sazeracs?"

"It's a popular drink in the bayous made with absinthe, whiskey, sugar, cognac and bitters," he explained. "And quite strong. It wasn't long before we were flirting and giggling, and next thing I knew, she was taking me to her bed."

"And then proceeded to teach you all about women?" She moved her arm so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Something like that. We saw each other off and on for two years. I'd even give her feedback when I tried something that she'd taught me. She was – " He paused and smiled fondly. "She was a good friend."

"I'm glad she was there for you. I wish all men could learn from an older woman like that. It makes a big difference."

"I agree."

They fell silent for a few minutes. Sabrina assumed that Dan was reliving some of his time with Miss LaRue. She was thinking of how different the real Dan was versus the image that he projected. There was more substance to him than she ever imagined, and part of her wasn't sure how she felt about it. Something told her that when he did truly care for someone, he cared – or at least had the capacity to care – deeply.

"You coming to court tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I'll have to try extra hard to behave."

"Why? Because of Harry?"

There was his hesitation again, like he was having an internal dialogue about whether he should say what he was thinking or not. "Harry's part of it, I guess, but I've – I've just been so…I'm not even sure what word I'm looking for. I've just been such a lecherous ass to so many women…chasing after them, saying all sorts of raunchy things to them – hell… _doing_ all sorts of raunchy things to them in less than ideal locations – "

"But you were having fun, weren't you?"

"Yeah…mostly," he agreed with a little shrug. "I just don't want to treat you like the others. I revert back to it so easily."

"Because it's safe." Sabrina understood that concept quite well.

Dan was quiet again. He'd done a lot of that recently. "I guess it is."

"Well, you haven't treated me in any sort of negative way yet, so I'm not too concerned about it," she assured him. "Besides, you're not the only one having to make great effort to behave."

His eyes met hers in amusement. "No?"

"No."

Dan turned to his side and touched her cheek affectionately. "You know, we should invite Harry to dinner with us this weekend. If we can stay out of the bed, that is."

"Sounds great," Sabrina replied with a big yawn as she turned over so her back was against his chest. "We'll tell him tomorrow. Let's go to sleep; I'm exhausted."

"Well, that's all your fault."

"Bite me."

"I did many times, but I'll happily do it some more."

"No," she said with a quiet laugh. "Good night Dan."

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "Good night Sabrina."

* * *

Sabrina didn't miss the curious stares that she and Dan received as they walked through the court house holding hands on Friday. She understood his reputation and that most were used to seeing him chasing multiple women – not spending time with the same one – so the looks didn't bother her.

"You've kept this one a few days, Fielding," one guy commented as they passed by him in the hall. "What's the matter? You sick or something?"

Sabrina noticed that Dan opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he put his arm around her shoulders and kept walking instead. She smiled and held her head high as they entered the court room. She felt proud to walk by his side, especially having gotten to know the man behind the image.

"Hi guys," Christine greeted.

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan."

"Hi Christine," Sabrina said with a wave. Dan leaned down to kiss her gently and then sat down at his table to begin preparing for session. She decided that it was a good time to go see Harry in his office, and she passed Roz in the hall on her way.

"Hi Roz!"

"Hello Sabrina. I must say, you're looking mighty happy today. I guess you two enjoyed his day off, huh? Did you get to see some sights?"

Sabrina couldn't suppress her grin. "Oh, we saw some sights," she replied, not even trying to hide the implied innuendo in her voice, making both of them laugh.

"You've been a good influence on him," Roz told her, her demeanor relaxed and calm. "I always knew that he had it in him. Well, I'd hoped, anyway."

"There's my beautiful cousin!" Harry exclaimed stepping out from his office. "Thought I heard you out here. Come in – we've still got a few minutes before session."

Roz winked and offered her a rare smile. "We'll chat later."

Sabrina nodded at the bailiff and then followed her cousin into his chambers.

"Sorry we haven't been hanging out. I feel kind of bad about that."

"Aww, don't worry about it," Harry said with a wave of his hand as they sat on the couch. "You're having a good vacation – that's what counts." He paused and looked at her seriously. "You are having a good vacation, right?"

"I'm having a great vacation," she confirmed with a big smile. "And I'm really enjoying spending time with Dan. He's a good man."

Harry nodded and laced his fingers together, elbows resting on his knees. "He is, for the most part. I'm glad you're having a good time. And I'm very glad that he's behaving."

"Speaking of him, we thought – "

"Harry, I've got to run down to holding before – " Dan was saying as he walked in. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know – "

"You've got excellent timing," Sabrina told him, getting up to stand by him. "I was just getting ready to ask Harry about dinner."

"Dinner?" Harry stood and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, sir. Since Sabrina and I have been spending a lot of time together, we thought that we'd ask you to join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "Guys, I don't know," he said with a shake of his head. "I'd feel like a third wheel."

"Nonsense," Sabrina said. "You're my family. I insist. You guys can tell stories. I'm sure there are some good ones."

"Well…all right then," he relented with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Sounds great."

* * *

Dan and Sabrina sat with his co-workers during the dinner break. Everyone joked and chatted with each other, and with her, which helped her to feel even more comfortable with the group. The first few times that she'd hung out with them, she knew that she and Dan were being watched, and it had made her feel guarded.

When Christine returned to the table with a slice of cheesecake, Sabrina remarked that it looked good and that she wanted a piece, too.

"I'll get it," Dan quickly said as he left the table before she could say anything.

"Has he ever gotten up to get someone else something?" Mac asked, watching him with a stunned expression.

"Only if there was a woman that he wanted to hit on," Roz answered, sipping her coffee.

"I think it's nice," Christine added with a wistful expression on her face as she cut into her dessert. "You know, Dan can be very thoughtful when he wants to be."

"Or when he wants _something_ ," Mac mumbled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

As Sabrina watched Dan paying for her treat, she smiled. They probably wouldn't believe how he could be even if she tried to tell them – which she wasn't going to do. She liked keeping his secret side all to herself.

A minute later, he returned and put the dish in front of her. "I chose the biggest one," he said proudly.

"Thank you." Sabrina leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Mmm. If I bring back all of the cheesecake, what will I get?" he teased, lowering his voice.

"Ah, there's our Dan," Mac said with a laugh. "I knew he was still in there somewhere."

* * *

Harry took Dan and Sabrina to one of his favorite Italian restaurants not far from Rockefeller Center. They laughed and drank wine while Harry and Dan shared stories from over the years which she loved listening to. Apparently, they had very few 'normal' sessions.

When Dan excused himself for the restroom, Harry asked her, "So have you told him that you're moving here next April?"

Sabrina glanced around to make sure Dan was out of earshot. "No, I haven't."

"Why not? You two are obviously getting along great. You certainly seem to bring out the best in him. You should tell him."

"He thinks I'm leaving in a couple weeks which keeps things uncomplicated. When I move up here, I don't want to be tied down."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "I doubt Dan's going to be picking out china any time soon, Sabrina."

"Maybe so, but – well – while I don't mind spending all this time with him now, I don't plan to when I move up."

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're not going to see him anymore?"

"No…it's not like that. I'll just want to see others, too," she explained, keeping her voice down. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have with her cousin.

"I'd bet all the money in Mac's rich grandfather's bank account that Dan would be more than fine with seeing you and others, too."

She shrugged. "I'd like to tell him in my own time, Harry."

"All right, all right. I won't say anything," he assured her as Dan returned a few moments later.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not a thing. I was just getting ready to tell her about that time the hurricane came through and all those women went into labor."

Dan snickered and rolled his eyes. "And you said that I'd never need rubber gloves in the courtroom."

Looking back and forth between the guys, Sabrina said, "Oh, I can't wait to hear this one."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Dan and Sabrina returned to her room. As they shed coats, gloves and scarves, they were both yawning.

Dan reached for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and running his fingers through her soft tresses that hung loose down her back. "I want you," he told her, his gaze soft and lingering. "But I'm so tired, I'm afraid that I might fall asleep while worshipping your beautiful body."

Sabrina smiled as she put her arms around his waist and clasped her hands behind his back. "And I'm so tired, I'd probably fall asleep while you're doing it."

Letting go of her hair, he cradled her face in his hands, the warmth from his skin warming her cheeks that were still chilly from the night air. "There's always tomorrow morning. We're not meeting up with Harry until after lunch." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Very true," she agreed. Before leaving the restaurant, they'd made plans to spend Sunday with Harry. "Sounds good to me. Let's go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Ten minutes later after bathroom breaks and changing into pajamas, Dan and Sabrina crawled into bed. He rolled towards her and kissed her gently.

"Good night Sabrina."

"Good night Dan."

* * *

Somewhere between three and four in the morning, Sabrina awoke to a warm body covering hers and lips that were nipping up and down her neck. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but when she felt something hard between her legs, she knew it was real.

"Thought you were tired," she whispered, the corners of her mouth lifting in a sleepy smile.

"I was, but Big Dan wanted a little attention. He was lonely."

"Aww, well we can't have that, can we?" She gently pushed him off of her so that she could shimmy her pajama bottoms off while he did the same.

Sabrina was half asleep, so when he slid inside her, it felt like a dream. She was surprised he'd been able to get in that easily, but as he began moving above her, her thoughts turned a bit fuzzy.

Their union was less frenzied than their others had been. Moans were softer, movements slower – Sabrina thoroughly enjoyed it. The quiet of the early morning provided a backdrop for them that caused their consciousness to float in the haze between sleep and reality. Her limbs felt heavy as she held on to him, but in some way, she was more aware of every movement of his body against hers and every groan tumbling past his lips.

When Dan came, he gripped her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck, whimpering and gasping through his orgasm. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she scolded herself for not using protection, but she was too sleepy to care at the moment.

"Big Dan feel better now?" she whispered.

"Mmm hmm. He missed her."

Sabrina yawned, the veil of sleep slowly returning. "She missed him, too."

Dan rolled to her side so that his chest was against her back, put his arm over her waist and held her close. Both were asleep in minutes.

* * *

On Sunday, Dan and Sabrina were awakened by the phone ringing. They both groaned until she finally picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice scratchy. The sun was shining in through the opening in the curtain and seemed awfully bright. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled away from the offending glare.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Harry greeted, his tone amused. "Late night, huh?"

Sabrina yawned as Dan cuddled against her and nuzzled her neck. She playfully pushed him away and asked, "What do you mean afternoon? It's only morning."

"Sabrina," Harry said, trying not to laugh. "Look at the clock."

Rolling to her other side, she squinted at the clock to see that it was almost one-thirty.

Suddenly more awake, Sabrina sat up in bed and looked at Dan with frantic eyes. "Oh God – I'm so sorry, Harry. I had no idea that it was so late. I feel awful. Where are you?"

"In the lobby."

Dan was already up and scrambling for their clothes.

"We'll be down in thirty minutes."

* * *

"Harry, I apologize," Sabrina repeated when they finally met up with him and left the hotel.

"We really didn't mean to sleep so late," Dan added, guilt shrouding his face.

"Guys, it's fine. Seriously. So where are we going?"

"Dan has shown me a few of his favorite spots but – "

"I bet he has," Harry quipped, elbowing Dan who smiled awkwardly.

Sabrina playfully smacked her cousin's arm, though she supposed she preferred his ribbing to his accosting. "Anyway, why don't you show me some more of yours?"

"Okay. Hope you like magic!"

* * *

The trio spent most of the day wandering around the city. The closeness between Harry and Dan was obvious, and even though Harry got frustrated with Dan sometimes, she could tell that they were still good friends. If the stories she'd heard were any indication, they'd been through a lot together.

When Dan stepped outside to hail a cab while Harry and Sabrina waited inside the restaurant where they'd just finished dinner, he said, "You may not want to hear this, Sabrina – and I can't believe I'm saying it – but you and Dan do make a cute couple. I've watched him all day, and I've never seen him behave like this – not for this long, anyway."

"I don't mind hearing it. We're having an amazing time together." She paused, her expression turning serious. "I suppose that's what scares me."

"Scare you? Why does it scare you?"

Sabrina shrugged and looked away. It was the first time voicing her thoughts about how she was feeling. "Not scare, exactly. I don't know. I mean, neither one of us is ready for anything committed – hell, he thinks I'm leaving in a week – but –"

"But you're starting to care for him, aren't you?"

Compassion shone bright in his eyes as Sabrina bit her lip and nodded. It wasn't often that men found the path to her heart – she kept it well hidden – but Dan had. She had not planned on this at all. She'd tried to ignore it for days, but she couldn't any longer. The more time she spent with him, the more time she _wanted_ to spend with him, and that just didn't fit into her plans. Not even a little.

Harry smiled sweetly in understanding as Dan returned to tell them that he had a cab waiting.

* * *

Later that night in bed as she lay in Dan's arms, he asked, "Call me crazy, but have you ever thought about moving here?"

Instantly alarmed, Sabrina looked at him with wide eyes. "Here? In New York City?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you're from here – Harry said that you moved away about ten years ago – but have you ever thought about moving back?"

With her heart racing, she briefly wondered if Harry had said anything to him, but she knew he wouldn't. At least, she was pretty sure he wouldn't. God, she hoped he wouldn't.

"Um…well…I suppose I have," she answered carefully, looking away from him and feeling very uncomfortable. "Why?"

Dan trailed his fingertips along her arm that was lying across his body. "I know I've only known you a short time, but I've spent time with a lot of women. I've been having an exceptionally good time with you and not just physically. The conversations we've had have been very…um…I don't know exactly. I'm not sure what I'm trying to say here."

Unsure of how to respond, she decided to say something in the hopes of diffusing the conversation. She'd had a lot of experience steering clear of emotions. "Well, we're still in the honeymoon stage. You might be tired of me by the time I leave."

He patted her arm affectionately. "Hmm. Doubt it, sweetheart."

Sabrina bit her lip and remained quiet.

* * *

Monday, after session, Sabrina and Harry were waiting for a cab to head back to his apartment when Mac rushed out of the courthouse.

"Sir!" he called, running up to them as they stood near the curb in the chilly night air. "You've got to come back in. Remember the loon in the trench coat that insisted he was from Pluto?"

"Yeah. I thought he was on a one way spaceship to Bellevue."

"He was, but they're running late. He managed to get into your office and handcuff himself to your chair – naked – and is demanding to see you to discuss his 'Plutonian rights'!"

"No!"

"Uh huh!"

Harry looked at Sabrina then, an apology clouding his face. "Um…maybe I should take care of this. Rain check?"

"Of course," she said as they all rushed back inside and into the elevator. "You know I understand. Maybe I'll see if Dan is still here."

As Mac and Harry headed for his chambers, Sabrina decided to check the cafeteria first. She didn't see Dan there, so she checked the courtroom next. Art – the handyman – was there buffing the floor.

"Excuse me, do you know if Dan is still here?" she asked. She'd only met the guy once, but he seemed nice.

"I think I heard him mention something about stopping by his office on his way out."

"Okay, I'll check there. Thank you."

Sabrina had been in Dan's office a couple of times, and both visits had been rather fun; Tuesday being the most recent. She thought that maybe they could have a quick romp on his desk or something and then she could make up some excuse about getting back to her hotel and avoid any more talk about moving. She knew it sounded ridiculous – she just couldn't help it.

As she approached the closed door, she assumed he'd left and started to leave, but then a muffled sound from inside caught her attention. Maybe he was on the phone. She smirked – maybe she could _interrupt_ him. That could be fun.

Sabrina knocked a couple times before opening the door. "Dan, how about – "

But she was not prepared for what she saw. A slender woman with curly brown hair was sitting on Dan's lap with his face cupped in hands that sported long, blood red tipped fingernails, and her lips were firmly attached to his.

Sabrina gasped in shock. Feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach, she took off running as fast as she could. Vaguely, she thought she heard Dan calling after her, but she didn't stop.

* * *

 _Oh boy...who do you think is sitting on Dan's lap?_

 _Hope you all have a great holiday and new year! :)_

 _If you have Twitter, find me VelvetStormFF!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina ran two blocks before she stopped to furiously flag down a cab. Once inside the dingy vehicle that smelled faintly of cabbage, she stared out of the window and tried to collect herself; both her heart and head were pounding like the drum section of a high school marching band. She was positively furious, and her hands were clenched in fists in her lap. She wondered if that's what he did when he wasn't with her. How dare he! Couldn't he wait just a few more days until she was gone before moving on? Apparently not.

After paying for the cab, Sabrina hurried inside the hotel and up to her room, her hand trembling as she slid the keycard through the slot. And that's when it hit her. What the hell was she mad about? She'd been warned by Harry, _and_ she'd been told of Dan's reputation numerous times – what had she honestly expected? A marriage proposal? Not to mention that, but the reality was that she had zero claim on him. She was a fling to him just like he was to her, so why did she feel nauseous, like she'd been betrayed by her best friend?

As she paced around the room, Sabrina's inner voice started to answer the question, but she cut it off right away. She was just having a weak moment was all; she'd let her guard down a bit too much. She played the game, and she played it well. The heart never got a game piece; she knew better than to allow that.

Wine. She needed wine. That would help calm her down and get her thinking rationally again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the phone rang. Sabrina glared at it, telling herself that she should ignore it. But then, what if it was Harry? She'd feel bad if she ended up ignoring her cousin just because his co-worker was a Grade A jackass.

With a heavy sigh, she gave in and grabbed the receiver, saying a quick prayer to whatever deity might be listening that it would be Harry.

"Hello?"

"Sabrina – please don't hang – "

The second that she heard Dan's voice on the other end, Sabrina slammed the receiver down. Dammit! She knew she shouldn't have answered it.

When it rang again, Sabrina waited for it to stop and then took the receiver off the hook. At least Dan had enough sense to not show up; she was thankful for that.

Reaching for the wine bottle, she poured more of the magic liquid into her hotel-issued plastic cup that would help her continue to ignore the hurt that she felt. Then she leaned back against the pillows and repeatedly told herself that she didn't care about him or what had happened in his office one bit.

* * *

The next day, Sabrina stayed in bed and watched television. She was nursing a bit of a hangover and didn't feel like doing anything. So she didn't.

The image of that woman sitting on Dan's lap never left Sabrina's mind, though, as many times as she tried to forget it. It made her mad on one hand, but it made her feel like a fool on the other. She'd whole-heartedly believed that there was another version of Dan – one that his co-workers were not allowed to see – and it had made her feel special that she'd been the one to see it. She wasn't accustomed to that feeling; she usually kept herself emotionally distant from men on purpose. But she'd thought Dan was different. She'd believed him when he said that he'd told her things the others didn't know. She'd believed the happiness that had shown in his eyes when they looked at each other. Even though she hadn't told him that she was moving up yet, there was a small part of her that was hoping he might be interested in still seeing her once she did. Apparently, the truth was that it was all just part of his game. Who knew if his stories were even true? Maybe he made up new ones for new women. She had to admit – he was good. She'd certainly fallen for it.

* * *

Around six-thirty that evening, there was a knock on the door. Sabrina's stomach did somersaults, and she briefly considered not answering.

Looking through the peephole, she was relieved to see one of the hotel staff standing there, so she quickly opened the door.

"Pardon the interruption," the older man said, handing her a note. "But a Mr. Stone was worried when we couldn't ring your room after numerous attempts. Have you been having problems with the phone?"

Sabrina was embarrassed, and she knew her cheeks were probably pink. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't feeling well and took the phone off the hook for a while. Guess I forgot to put it back."

"Can I get you anything? I believe we have some sample size cold medicine available."

"No, that's all right. Thank you for the message."

After closing the door, Sabrina immediately felt awful for making her cousin worry and quickly dialed the courthouse before he showed up at the door to check on her.

"Where are you?" Harry asked his voice full of worry when he finally got on the phone. "And what's going on with Dan? He won't tell me anything and looks guilty as hell."

It was obvious that Harry was upset, but the last thing Sabrina wanted to do was cause their workplace to be awkward.

"I'm at the hotel. I think I caught a little cold or something – I've been in bed all day. I don't know what's wrong with Dan, though. He – uh – hasn't said anything?"

"Not a word. So nothing happened with him last night then?"

Sabrina chose her words carefully. "I didn't see Dan after I left the courthouse."

Harry sighed on the other end. "I don't understand. He's so out of it – very sad. It's not like him. I figured something happened between you two."

Sabrina glanced up at the ceiling where she sat on the bed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I need to get something to eat. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Can I do anything? Get you medicine or something?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks, Harry."

After she hung up, Sabrina thought about what Harry had said. Why would Dan feel sad? Because he got caught? That didn't make much sense. As she considered what to do for dinner, she tried to put it out of her mind. It didn't matter, anyway. She just wished that the knot that had lodged itself in her stomach would disappear.

* * *

Sabrina had been in bed for at least a couple hours when quiet knocks on her door startled her. She'd been having a difficult time going to sleep, especially after her dinner hadn't agreed with her. She climbed from bed, her heart racing, and hoped like hell that it was the hotel staff again.

Looking through the peephole, she gasped when she saw Dan standing there. And he _did_ look sad. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes were fixed on the carpet. Was that stubble on his face? She told herself that she wasn't going to open the door, but she knew that she'd just lie awake the rest of the night if she didn't. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Guilty brown eyes lifted to meet hers as he clasped his hands in front of him submissively.

"I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again, but I would appreciate the chance to explain what happened first." His voice was soft and sounded uncertain.

Sabrina bit her lip as she stared at him. She really didn't want to let him in. She wanted to continue her assumption that he was a player because, to be honest, it was easier. The knot in her stomach tightened painfully. She supposed she could at least hear what he had to say.

"Come in."

Dan barely got four steps into the room before facing her and starting to speak.

"Technically, you don't owe me an explanation, you know," Sabrina quickly told him, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing her arms.

"But I do," he insisted, tossing his coat into the nearby chair and kneeling in front of her. "Sabrina, I'm _so, so_ sorry. That woman – she doesn't take no for an answer. She walked into my office and just – "

"What – came onto you?"

"Yes! I've known her for a few years, and she always expects to get her way. I told her to – "

"And does she usually get her way with you?" She really didn't want to believe him, but the way his eyes were pleading with hers was confusing.

Dan looked like a scolded puppy. Glancing down in shame, he simply answered, "Yes she does."

With unjustifiable and completely irrational anger brewing inside her again, Sabrina got up and walked away from him. She told herself that she was being stupid, but she couldn't change how she felt. She wanted to believe that he was blameless _so_ bad.

"Sabrina, please – "

"I don't know how to respond, Dan," she exclaimed, facing him as he stood. "I'm angry and hurt, yet I have zero reason to be. She's obviously someone that you've spent lots of time with. I'm just a fling – I mean absolutely nothing, and yet I - "

"That's not true," he insisted, taking two long steps towards her. "You mean a lot to me. Sure, I've had a few romps with her, but we've never talked about the things that you and I have. I've never felt as if I could tell her anything and everything like I feel with you."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know that you didn't give her the same story?"

When Dan's face fell, his Adam's apple bobbed slowly when he swallowed, and Sabrina instantly regretted her caustic question. He nodded a couple times and shrugged while the knot in her stomach threatened to expel itself.

"I guess you don't," he said sadly, his gaze suddenly hard towards her as he straightened his shoulders defensively. "But I thought – rather, I'd hoped – that you did."

When Dan turned away from her, heading for the door with no further word, Sabrina was flooded with a wave of guilt and a burst of emotion that she wasn't expecting. He'd been so open with her about everything else. Perhaps he was telling the truth now.

"Dan, wait," she called out, going after him. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Without turning around, he said, "Sure you should have. It's true. I'm scum. I just thought that maybe this time could finally be different, but I guess not. Who would believe anything I say? I'm just a user, right?"

Sabina wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew that she wasn't ready for him to leave yet. She needed to hear his side of the story. "Um – why don't you tell me what happened?"

Dan turned around to face her, and the disappointment dulling his eyes cut her deep. "Will it matter if I do?"

Sabrina couldn't blame him for the bitterness in his question; she deserved it. "Yes, I think it will. Please tell me."

He stared at her; it seemed as if he was trying to decide if her words were true or not. Or maybe if it was worth the effort.

"Her name is Sheila," he began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "She works in the building, and I first approached her a few years ago. Since then, we've been together maybe six times. She comes around when I'm _otherwise occupied_ , you could say."

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked, sitting beside him.

"Well, I was drugged the first time we were together and don't remember any of it."

"She _drugged_ you _?_ "

"No, no. Long story. We'd had a hostage situation in the courtroom, and I accidentally ate some of the food that had been drugged for the criminal."

"Oh…okay."

"Apparently, we had an amazing time, and initially, she said that we wouldn't see each other again. Then she visited me when I was in the hospital for surgery and ended up putting me in a coma."

Sabrina gave him a skeptical look. "Dan…seriously?"

He held up his hand. "Scout's honor. I woke up with Harry asleep on my chest. You can verify everything with him. Ever since then, she seems to only come around when I don't want to see her. She's – um – very dominating. She wants what she wants when she wants it, and that's it. She's more of a game player than I am, if you can believe it."

The knot in Sabrina's stomach was finally loosening a tiny bit. "Is that what happened in your office?"

"I'm sure she'd heard about you, so suddenly she wanted me again. She came in and just behaved like she always does, assuming she can have her way with me. What you didn't see was me trying to get her off of my lap, and what you didn't hear was me telling her to stop."

Sabrina nodded as she studied his eyes and posture, looking for any indication of lying but not finding any. His eyes didn't leave hers, and he wasn't fidgeting at all. "What happened after I opened the door?"

"She clung to me like a hungry octopus after I called your name. Once I finally got her off of me, I knew it was too late to go after you. I have felt sick about it ever since which is why I decided to talk to you about it tonight."

Sabrina had to admit that it all sounded like truth, and his face expressions and mannerisms matched. She knew what lying looked like. He looked sincere. The knot lessened a little more.

"I want to believe you."

Dan's gaze was desperate; she'd never seen that look on his face before. "I _swear_ , Sabrina. That's what happened."

She thought for a couple minutes. She knew that he knew she could get confirmation – or not – from Harry about a lot of it, so she decided to take his story as fact. She didn't want to be mad at him; she wanted to believe him, and her gut instinct told her that he _was_ telling the truth.

"Okay."

His eyes were large and full of hope as he stared at her. "Okay? You mean – you believe me?"

Sabrina offered a small smile and nodded, the last of that damn knot finally dissolving. "I believe you."

Relief filled his face as he reached for one of her hands to hold. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"You didn't go after her, Dan; at least, not that time. I've known women like her. I know her type and how demanding they can be."

"But it hurt you and upset you and that in turn hurt me and upset me, too. We had quite an argument about it. Harry knew something was up because I was a mess worrying about what you were thinking."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No. Did you?"

"No. And I don't want to."

"I won't say a word," Dan assured her as he let go of her hand and stood. "Um…I guess I'll go. Forgive me for showing up so late, but I just had to talk to you and try to straighten things out. I was afraid that you'd never speak to me again."

Sabrina stood, as well, feeling much better about everything. "It's okay. I'm glad you came by." She reached for his hand and held it between hers as a new kind of knot formed in her stomach; that time because of anticipation. She'd missed seeing him and didn't want him to leave. "It's already so late. Maybe you should just stay."

When Dan lifted his free hand to caress her cheek, she leaned in to his gentle touch. "I would love nothing more. But perhaps I shouldn't."

Gazing into the eyes of the man that she knew she was falling for, Sabrina told herself that she should run – distance herself from him. She was going to be leaving in just a few days, anyway. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Just stay," she said with a smile.

Well, so much for that.

Dan returned Sabrina's smile, looking more like himself, and wrapped his arms around her, one hand cradling her head as it pressed against his chest. She held on tight and inhaled deeply the clove and leather scent of his cologne that she loved, acutely aware of the fact that she cared for him more than she wanted to admit. She'd tried so hard not to, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer, and she swallowed the lump that was burning the back of her throat.

"I'm sleepy," she said, quickly stepping away from him in a futile attempt to rein in her building emotion. "Let's go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Dan took off everything but his boxers and under shirt, made a quick trip to the bathroom and then joined Sabrina in bed.

"Thank you for believing me," he said, snuggling up against her, his arm over her waist. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Sabrina inhaled deeply, feeling quite content at the moment, and thought that perhaps she would finally be able to sleep and snuggled closer to him. Sleeping alone had always been her norm, but the night before had felt all kinds of wrong without him. "Thank you for telling me the truth. That means a lot to me."

" _You_ mean a lot to me," Dan whispered, giving her a little squeeze.

Sabrina fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Happy New Year!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the courthouse, Harry was relieved to see that everything was back to normal. He'd tried to find out more about what had happened, but neither Dan nor Sabrina would elaborate.

As Sabrina sat in the courtroom that Wednesday, she couldn't believe that she had only one more week there. She'd had an amazing time, and as much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, it was because of Dan, and she was very torn with how she felt about that. The night before with him had been a completely new experience for her. She'd never spent enough time with a man to ever get into arguments, but the past twenty-four hours or so had been quite the emotional roller coaster. She and Dan had grown extremely close in a very short amount of time, and she had to admit that it scared her. While it was genuine on one hand, she wondered if it was somehow misplaced on the other. They were fiercely attracted to each other, so was the physical connection making the emotional something bigger than it really was? After she returned home in a few days, would she still feel the same? She didn't know.

* * *

Harry had pulled her aside during the dinner break and asked if she'd told Dan that she was moving yet. She quickly told him no and made him promise that he wouldn't say anything to him.

It didn't help matters when Dan handed her an apartment guide right after she sat down in her usual spot before the second half of the session started. He'd kissed her cheek & said, "Just in case."

Sabrina fought the urge to run from the courtroom.

* * *

When they walked into her hotel room later, Dan asked, "Are you feeling all right? You've been quiet tonight."

Sabrina shrugged off her coat and dropped it into a chair. "I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired. I've had a pretty busy vacation."

Dan stood in front of her and gently cupped her face in his hands, smiling down at her. "You know, if you want some time to yourself, I can go home."

Sabrina had honestly considered it, but the desire that she still felt for him won out. "I'd really rather you stayed."

"But I don't want to wear you out," he said, voice soft as he gazed at her.

Sabrina laughed then and stepped away from him. "Yes you do," she teased, walking over to the small fridge.

Dan's eyes enlarged when he realized what he'd said, or more accurately, how it had sounded.

"Oh…well…yeah, I guess I do," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Speaking of," Sabrina began, pulling a can of whipped cream from the fridge and holding it up for him to see. "How about we put this to good use?"

A feral grin spread across Dan's face. "I'm using it first!"

As they headed towards the bathroom, pulling clothes off and giggling like teenagers, Sabrina forgot all about the apartment guide.

* * *

"We're going to miss you," Christine told Sabrina Friday during dinner break.

"I'll miss you guys, too," Sabrina replied, looking around at her new friends. "I've had more fun at a courthouse than I thought possible."

"Hopefully I've had a little something to do with that," Dan said, winking at her.

"Yes, you've had quite a lot to do with it," she confirmed, smiling at him.

"I gave her an apartment guide, too, so maybe she'll come back and stay a while," he added, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Were you thinking of moving here?" Roz asked curiously.

Sabrina shared a knowing look with Harry who remained quiet. She felt awkward and wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Um…no, I don't have any current plans," she lied, glancing at Harry again. "You never know, though. So, are we still doing drinks after work tonight?"

"Not me," Mac answered, shaking his head. "Renee's been sick, and Quon Le needs a break."

"I think the rest of us are planning on going," Harry remarked as everyone else nodded. "And on that note, gang, it's about time to head back to the courtroom."

* * *

It was after two in the morning when Dan and Sabrina returned to her hotel room. Both were a little tipsy, so they crawled into bed fairly quickly.

"Tonight was fun," he said, pressing against her back and draping his arm over her waist to hold her close like he always did. "Just think of all the future fun nights we could have if you lived here. I'm really going to miss you."

Taking a deep breath, she told herself to let it go once more. She'd avoided the topic of moving as much as she could, but she was starting to get annoyed.

* * *

Dan and Sabrina had a big to do list for her last weekend in New York. They ate their fill of pizza and bagels, went to the top of Rockefeller Center, took the ferry over to the Statue of Liberty and attended a Rockettes show after dinner on Saturday.

Overall, it had been a wonderful day except for the few times that he'd brought up moving.

When she remarked how much she loved the pizza, he told her that if she lived there, she could have it every day. When she commented about the many museums and historical sites that were there to see, he said that if she moved, he'd take her to all of them. With each mention, it got harder for her to ignore it. She knew that he meant well, but enough was enough. She just wanted to enjoy her last couple days with him, not get grilled every other hour about moving.

* * *

"I am absolutely worn out," Sabrina announced after she changed into her pajamas to relax for the rest of the evening. "What an amazing day. Thanks for tagging along."

They settled in on the couch as Dan replied, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I have had the best time with you, Sabrina. Truly. I know that I keep mentioning moving here, but – "

"Look," she interrupted, moving away just enough to look at him and trying not to snap. "I really appreciate your enthusiasm – and I share it – but let's just have fun for my last couple days, okay?"

"I know. I just can't help it. There have been a couple other women that I let slip through my fingers," Dan said, reaching for her hand. "I feel like it's going to happen again, and I'm not ready for that, I guess."

As Sabrina gazed into his eyes – so full of affection for her – she felt her stomach flip flop in uncertainty. She'd known so many men like him – she'd heard the same song and dance before. She simply couldn't allow herself to feel but so much for him when he'd probably return to his 'normal' ways in a short time. She was a new toy, but eventually there would be another. She understood that because she was that way, too.

"Dan, I – I don't know what to say."

His eyes were pleading with hers as he reached for her hands. "Just say you'll think about it."

Sabrina looked away, an unknown feeling pooling in her stomach as she slowly pulled her hands away from his. "Choosing to leave my home, my job and my friends for someone that I've known only three weeks is a pretty big request."

"But you just said that you felt the same," Dan reminded her, sitting up on the edge of the couch. "Do you or don't you?"

Sabrina really didn't want to have this conversation, and she didn't like the tone of his voice. "You know that I have thoroughly enjoyed spending time with you."

Dan laced his fingers together, his forearms resting on his knees. He looked like he was struggling with what he wanted to say, his gaze bouncing around the room. "Yeah, we've had a lot of fun in the sack, haven't we?" he asked bitterly, eventually looking down at the floor and shaking his head.

Sabrina found it difficult to believe that _he_ was getting an attitude about their shared enthusiasm for sex. "If I'm remembering correctly, some of your first words to me were 'how about my place later' and 'need someone to tuck you in'. So why is having fun in the sack such a bad thing suddenly?" She tried not to sound annoyed, but she was. What was his problem?

Dan stood then and took a few steps away from the couch before turning around. "It's true that most of my adult life I've been focused on one thing," he admitted, anger suddenly blazing from his eyes. "But to be honest, it's getting old." He began to pace in front of the television. "Hell, _I'm_ getting old. I know I'm used goods – been around the block – whatever you want to call it – but I still thought that if the right woman came along, she'd be able to see me – the me I hide – and maybe find something of value there. Sabrina, I've shared things with you that I haven't told anyone else – not even Harry. There hasn't been anyone that I wanted to share those things with. But I did with you. I thought that you – that maybe – " Then he stopped and looked around, searching for words that weren't coming to him as his shoulders slumped. With a sigh, he finally said dejectedly, "You know what? Maybe I'm just kidding myself. Who would want a middle-aged, selfish, greedy womanizer, right? Apparently having fun in the sack is all I'm ever going to be good for."

Sabrina watched in confusion as he quickly gathered his things. "Are you – are you leaving?"

Dan fetched the few toiletries that he had in the bathroom and then picked up his bag and coat. "Yes. I'm going home. I got what I wanted after all, right? What else could I possibly want?"

Sabrina was stunned as she stood from the couch. She was hurt and confused and angry all at once. "Dan, please stay. We've been having such a good time, and I leave early Tuesday morning." This was the last thing that she wanted. Why did he have to get so damn serious?

Dan pressed his lips together as he opened the door, but he didn't look at her. "Maybe I'm finally to the point of wanting more than just a good time. Besides, I'm sure Harry would appreciate more time with his cousin."

"Look, can we talk about this some – "

But Dan walked away with no look back, and the door closed behind him with a click that seemed louder than it should have been in the uneasy silence surrounding her. Sabrina was in boxers and a skimpy top, so she couldn't run through the hotel after him.

Falling to the couch in a sad heap, Sabrina told herself that it was for the best. The only problem was that she didn't believe it, and the tears that rolled down her cheeks confirmed it.

* * *

Sabrina awoke Sunday feeling just as horrible as when she'd gone to sleep the night before. She still couldn't believe that Dan had gotten mad and left. She wanted to call him, but something told her not to. He wanted a conversation that she was just not ready to have.

She'd planned to do a few more things around the city before she left, but she didn't care to leave the hotel. She turned on the television and stayed in bed most of the day, venturing out for pizza just once.

* * *

"How about I take you and Dan out for lunch?" Harry asked when he called Monday morning.

Sabrina was quiet for a few moments, unsure of what to say at first. There was no reason to lie; he'd find out soon enough.

"Would you mind picking something up and coming here?"

"No problem. What do you guys want?"

"Um…I'd like some Chinese. Some General Tsos and a couple egg rolls would be nice."

"Okay. Does Dan want his usual?"

Sabrina inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "He's not here, Harry."

"He's not? Why?"

"Can we talk when you get here?"

"Um…sure. I'll be there in about an hour."

* * *

"He got mad and left?" Harry had paused eating with his chopsticks in the air after Sabrina had told him about her and Dan's chat.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it."

He shook his head and resumed eating. "Why didn't you just tell him then that you're moving? I really don't understand why you refuse to tell him. I mean, it's not a big deal."

"He wants too much, and I'm not ready. It's better this way."

"You know I love you, but I think you're being ridiculous. I promise you that he's not ready for marriage."

Sabrina took a bite of her egg roll and looked away; she didn't really have a reply for him. Maybe it was time to tell him how she was when it came to dating.

"I'm just like him, you know."

Harry frowned as he reached for a fried wonton. "What do you mean?"

"I play the field, Harry," she clarified. "I just want fun. Been that way for years."

He simply shrugged. "So have fun with him then. Isn't that what you were doing?"

"He said himself that he was to the point of wanting more than a good time," she reminded him. "That's just not me."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Well, I wish that you'd talk to him, but I can't force you. What happens when you're up here for good?"

"I wasn't planning on running into him," Sabrina said, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork; she never used chopsticks.

"He'll hear me talking about you."

Sabrina shrugged and reached for her drink.

Harry was obviously not pleased with her response, but he didn't comment about it. "So I'm taking you to the airport tomorrow morning, yes?"

She offered a small smile. "Please?"

"I'd already planned on it."

* * *

Once Harry left, Sabrina took the comforter off the bed and curled up on the couch with it. She thought back over the last month. She'd dried the flowers that Dan had given her, and she had quite a few photographs of them together that she tried not to look at. Every time the little voice in her head wondered if she should pick up the phone and confess everything to Dan, another voice immediately squashed it. She repeatedly told herself that she was doing the right thing. Once she returned home, her thoughts would settle and she would be thankful that she hadn't said anything.

* * *

"You let me know the minute that you get back so that I can help you move in, all right?" Harry told her, giving her a big hug after retrieving her luggage from the trunk.

"I will; I promise. Thanks for everything. Love you."

"Love you, too!" Harry called out as he climbed back into his car with a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

* * *

As Sabrina found a place to sit in the airport for an hour or so until it was time to board, she took off her coat to get comfortable when she saw something fall out from a pocket. She didn't remember putting anything in there.

She picked up the folded piece of yellow lined paper – like from a legal pad – and opened it.

It was to her from Dan, and she gasped quietly as she immediately looked away and closed her eyes. She thought for the briefest moment that she wouldn't read it, but she knew herself better than that. She couldn't _not_ read it. She looked back at the letter and started reading against her better judgment.

 _Dear Sabrina,_

 _I wanted to write this to you, and yet I'm unsure of what to say. The last month with you has been one of the best. You probably think that that's a line, and while I can't prove it isn't, all I can do is tell you that I mean it with all my heart. I wasn't asking you to move in or marry me, but I did feel something special with you, and I already miss it. I missed it the moment that I left your hotel room. Once more, a woman that I think I could care deeply for has slipped through my fingers, and I am somehow more empty because of it. Hope you find happiness._

 _Dan_

Sabrina could not stop her tears from flowing. She quickly gathered her things and rushed to the nearest restroom to cry in private.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina was useless for the first week after she returned home from New York. She was sad and confused and angry and all manner of other messy emotions that she wasn't accustomed to having to process all at once. She didn't feel like doing anything – her suitcase stayed packed for days – and she had take out for dinner nearly every night because cooking required way more effort than she could muster, although, pouring herself drinks was pretty easy.

Even when Sabrina returned to work, she moped around hardly speaking to anyone and performed her duties with little to no enthusiasm. When co-workers finally asked what was wrong, she used the stress of moving as the excuse for her lethargy and overall melancholy.

Honestly, Sabrina was miserable because she missed Dan, and admitting that to herself left a bitter taste in her mouth that no amount of take out or alcohol could remove.

And Sabrina was still irritated over the fact that he'd gotten upset and left that night. All she'd wanted was fun, and it had somehow turned into more than fun. But exactly _what_ it had turned into she wasn't sure. She knew she wasn't ready for anything committed, but Dan…Dan was _different_ somehow. She knew what she felt for him was unlike what she'd felt for other guys. She'd been able to walk away from and get over guys fairly easily. While she'd walked away from Dan, she certainly couldn't get over him.

Sabrina was just a mess.

* * *

Christmas had always been Sabrina's favorite holiday. She would pull out her many boxes of decorations, play some Christmas records and take her time turning her apartment into a winter wonderland. She would always take some garland and ornaments to work and make her desk just as festive as her home. Co-workers teased her good-naturedly about her constant playing of holiday tunes and the numerous pairs of Christmas themed earrings that she wore, but it never bothered her. Often times, she would even bake cookies and take to work to share with everyone.

Not this year.

Christmas came and went without any of its usual frivolities. Sabrina just wasn't into it. She didn't decorate. She didn't wear any of her usual holiday accessories. She certainly didn't bake any cookies. When Christmas Day arrived, she spent most of the day in her apartment watching movies until her best friend insisted that she at least come over for dinner – which she did, reluctantly. She was home less than two hours later, however.

It was the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

New Year's was more of the same. Sabrina always found a party to attend and, more often than not, had someone to ring in the new year with, as well. Michael – one of her co-workers and also one of her friends-with-benefits – invited her to a party, but she wasn't in the mood for any kind of celebrating. Instead, she stayed home, dressed in her pajamas and wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, to watch the ball drop and mentally torture herself by wondering if Dan had kissed anyone at the stroke of midnight. Most likely.

Sabrina didn't even try to stop that tears when they fell.

* * *

Sabrina spent January and February packing and finishing up some projects at work. Her last day was February fifth, and a few of her co-workers took her out for drinks. She knew that Michael was hoping to continue the celebration at her place, especially since New Year's hadn't worked out, so she invited him over, hoping that he could make her forget all about Dan.

She'd always enjoyed time with Michael. He was a couple years younger than her and reminded her of the actor, Johnny Depp, with his dark brown eyes and chestnut hair that almost touched his shoulders. They'd played together off and on since last June; they were similar in so many ways and always had a good time together.

When time came, however, Sabrina hadn't been able to go through with it. As she'd kissed Michael, all she could think about was Dan – how much she wanted Dan and how much Michael was _not_ Dan – so she'd eventually apologized with the excuse of being a little too drunk to play and walked him to the door.

And that had made Sabrina mad for a week.

* * *

No matter what Sabrina did, Dan was always on her mind. She often wondered what – or perhaps who – he was doing, if he thought about her at all or if he ever asked Harry about her. She'd even considered calling her cousin just to see if he might mention Dan, but she quickly decided not to; she'd be there soon enough. She'd initially told herself that what she felt for Dan would dwindle after she returned home – she'd counted on it – but it hadn't. She wanted him now as much as she'd wanted him then. And what really perplexed her was that it wasn't just the physical aspect that she missed. She missed their conversations and his playfulness and spending time out in the city together and so much more. Photos of them sat on the nightstand by her bed – they'd been there since she returned from New York – and she gazed at them longingly every night.

Sabrina really, really missed him, and part of her regretted ever visiting her cousin.

* * *

"Girl, what the heck is going on with you? You haven't been yourself since you came back from your vacation. Does it have something to do with the man in the photos by your bed?"

Sabrina's closest friend, Maeline, was helping her pack up some things in the bedroom. They'd met about ten years ago at a previous job and were fast friends. While Sabrina was often hesitant and wishy-washy, Maeline was direct and blunt. Her friend was also Italian and from Brooklyn, so she had learned early on not to bullshit her. They'd had a lot good times over the years along with a few heated – but good-natured – arguments, as well.

"Yes, it has to do with him," Sabrina admitted with a sigh, sitting down on the bed. "His name's Dan."

"He's the one you met in New York, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is he the reason you left early at Christmas?"

"Pretty much."

Maeline glanced at the numerous photos on the nightstand and then looked at her again. "You sure seemed happy," she commented. "So why the long face?"

Sabrina shook her head. "It's complicated."

Maeline studied her for a moment. "You still have that bottle of wine from the other night in the fridge?"

"Yep."

"Well, honey, I'm going to pour us some, and then you can explain the complications. I wanna hear all about the man that has my friend so flustered."

Sabrina smiled as Maeline left the room. She was going to miss her.

* * *

"Well, no wonder you're all messed up," Maeline laughed as she drained her glass. "You love him."

Sabrina's mouth dropped in indignance. "I most certainly do not! I barely know the man!"

"You don't have to know every single detail about a person in order to love them. And there are all kinds of love, too. But, in some small way, you _do_ love him."

"I really don't think that's – "

"No? Then why are you so spooked by him? Why are his photos by your bed? Why didn't you just tell him you were moving? Why were you so hurt when you saw that lady on his lap? I could go on and on, honey."

Sabrina's gaze was pleading with her friend. "Please don't, Mae."

"And what would be so wrong with loving him, anyway? He sounds like he's right up your alley, so to speak."

Sabrina drained her glass and reached for the bottle for a refill. "You know I don't do relationships."

"Hmm. I'm certainly no relationship expert – having been divorced twice – but I do know this…those special relationships that movies are made about don't happen very often. And you will not have any friends-with-benefits when you're eighty."

Sabrina shrugged. "I might."

"You won't," Maeline insisted with a shake of her head that sported a messy bun of black, frizzy curls. "You'll just be lonely. And probably living with me."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'll be in my nineties and a cranky bitch by then. I won't want your mopey ass around."

"You know you love me."

Maeline lifted a bushy eyebrow and gave her a pointed look. "And you love him."

Sabrina huffed and looked away. Maeline should have known her better than that. Love was not something she was looking for.

"Look," her friend continued. "What have you got to lose? Just talk to him. He sounds fairly reasonable from what you've said. I mean, be honest with him, you know? If he wants too much too soon, then leave him be. But at least give him a chance, okay? Give whatever you're feeling a chance. You will regret it if you don't. And regrets suck, trust me – I have way too many."

Sabrina bit her lip. "Maybe," was all she said.

* * *

Four days later, Sabrina was packing up her closet – mainly her winter coats and boots – when she found herself continually looking over at the photos that were still on her nightstand. After sealing up the box that she'd been working on, she walked over to her bed, climbed in and lay back against the pillows. Grabbing the photos, she allowed herself to get lost in the memory of each one.

Their first photo was taken at the courthouse by Mac a week after they'd gotten together. The next one was taken by Harry when they'd all had dinner together days later. Then there was a photo of all three of them with the Statue of Liberty in the background. Dan had asked someone walking by to take the one of them sitting on a bench in Central Park smiling at each other.

They looked ridiculously happy in all of them. It made Sabrina smile even now. She _was_ happy or had been at the time. She rolled over to get the other three photos out of the nightstand drawer and started giggling when she looked at them. Dan had brought his Polaroid over so that they could take a few 'fun' photos. She'd taken one while he was asleep – mussed hair, slacked jaw and all – and then there was one of him standing in the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he fixed his hair; comb in one hand, hair dryer in the other. Her favorite one, though, was of him in bed naked among messy sheets that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He was lying on his back propped up on his elbows with his long, bare legs crossed at the ankles. The sultry look on his face still caused her thighs to tighten. He had taken some of her with the Polaroid, too, which was interesting since she'd never been one for doing that sort of thing. She'd trusted him, though, so she hadn't given it a second thought.

Sabrina had picked the perfect time to visit New York; there were so many fun things to do. Dan had taken her to watch the ice skaters at Rockefeller Center before attending one of the Rockette's Christmas shows which had left her overwhelmed at the ladies' phenomenal talents. They'd walked the streets perusing the lavish window displays arm in arm as they drank hot chocolate that he'd bought for them from a street vendor. They'd even stopped by one of the tourist shops where he'd insisted on buying her the stereotypical tight-fitting 'I Love NY' shirt which she'd proceeded to put on in the shower later to get it soaking wet for one of the Polaroids that he took of her.

One of the most thoughtful things Dan had done for her was surprising her with a visit to one of the animal rescues that his foundation contributed to – he knew how much she loved animals. She'd enjoyed playing with the dogs and cats there and even had the opportunity to feed a couple baby ducks who'd lost their mom. Afterwards, when they'd walked down a quiet neighborhood street heading back to her hotel, Dan had spotted some wild mistletoe growing in a poplar tree. He'd held her hand and twirled her around once as if they were dancing before pulling her close to him underneath the bushy plant and kissing her sweetly. Though there had been snow on the streets and a chill in the air, she had been warm and cozy in his arms.

It was then Sabrina realized tears were slipping from the corners of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Dan had been everything that she'd ever desired in a man. Was she really going to ignore that? How would she ever live with herself if she did?

* * *

In April, a week before her moving date, Sabrina officially decided that as soon as she got settled in her new place, she was going to make a beeline to the courthouse and talk to Dan. She wasn't sure how the conversation would go, but she hoped that maybe they could work something out. She had to try. Any man that could capture her attention like he had couldn't be ignored. Maeline had been right about everything. Sabrina could finally admit to herself that she cared about him – dare she think she loved him in some small way – and she had to see what might happen with him or she'd regret it. And Sabrina didn't do regrets.

* * *

"All right, everyone – see you tomorrow," Harry announced with one last pound of the gavel, adjourning court for the night as the courtroom slowly emptied.

Dan walked back to his table to pack up his briefcase when two women – tall, blonde twins dressed in shimmery, skimpy red dresses that barely reached the middle of their thighs – rushed over to him, their high heels clicking on the floor.

"Can we go now?" the one with green eye shadow asked, her hands running up and down one of his coat-covered arms.

"Yeah, Dan," the one with blue eye shadow added, slipping her arms around his waist. "We went shopping at Naughty Nina's earlier today just for you."

Dan stilled, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Naughty Nina's? The place with the laser light vibrators?"

"Uh huh," both girls cooed, cuddling against him.

"Oh God," he gasped, slamming down the lid of his briefcase and holding up one hand. "Okay – just wait one more teensy weensy minute, and we'll go. I have to have the judge sign a couple little legal forms. Don't move a muscle. Well – " He grinned. " – those internal ones couldn't hurt, I suppose."

The girls sat down on his table and swung their legs back and forth while Dan rushed across the hall and into Harry's office.

* * *

"Sir, I need you to sign – "

Sabrina's heart almost leapt out of her body as Dan stopped just a few steps past the door, his eyes wide with shock. She couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or not.

Dan gathered himself quickly, glancing down at the folder in his hand. "Oh…Sabrina…um…it's good to…uh…see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Sabrina grinned where she stood at the front of Harry's desk, her heart racing like a young foal in its first Kentucky Derby race. She had been in her cousin's office for the last hour, trying to figure out the best way to surprise Dan. The stunned expression on his face was priceless; this was better than anything she could have planned.

Harry glanced back and forth between Dan and Sabrina and then quickly stood. "I'll just take those forms and sign them in the courtroom," he announced, grabbing the folder and leaving the two of them alone.

Dan nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the office. "So – uh – how long is _this_ vacation for?"

Sabrina heard the edge in his voice and recognized the consternation in his eyes; she didn't blame him. "This isn't a vacation," she answered with a smile, excited to finally tell him her news. She noticed that his hair was longer and a bit more salt and pepper in color than she remembered. He looked _good_ , and images of him in bed began to dance around in her mind like a sultry striptease, which she didn't need _._

Dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't think I understand."

Walking towards him, Sabrina took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She'd thought about this moment for weeks…imagined how it would play out in a hundred different ways. "I probably should have told you earlier, but I – "

It was then that Dan's twins slinked into the office, each looping their arms around one of his.

"Time to go," the one with blue eye shadow purred.

"Yeah, we still have to buy batteries," the one with green eye shadow reminded him with a wink.

Sabrina's eyes enlarged, and her jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if she was more hurt or angry about the women cuddling up to him. She looked back and forth at them and thought that she might be ill. Are _they_ how he'd been filling in his spare time? Had he even thought about her at all? Had she completely misjudged him? Had she spent the last few months pining over him for _nothing?_

"For the flashlights!" Dan exclaimed, stepping away from the women and shaking off their hold on him as he laughed nervously and crossed his arms. "We have to get batteries for the flashlights to take to the kids at the orphanage!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. She felt like a fool – again. She'd driven herself crazy for months trying to figure out what to do with her thoughts for him, and here he was with the likes of _them._ She hadn't even been with anyone since him; she was an idiot for hoping that he'd done the same. He must not have missed her much at all. Anger began to bubble within her like a cauldron about to boil over. "Felt something special with me, huh?" she spat. "Wow. That didn't last long, did it?"

Harry ran in then, frantically looking around and putting two and two together instantly. "No, no, girls. The cafeteria is the other way," he exclaimed, grabbing each by an arm and roughly pulling them out of his office.

"Don't bother, Harry!" Sabrina called out, but he kept going with the girls as she turned her attention back to Dan. "It's certainly good to know that you're no longer empty! God, I can't believe I fell for that! I've been driving myself crazy for months trying to figure out my stupid feelings for you while you've moved on to…to double the fun! What else was a line of bullshit, Dan?"

Dan pointed at her, obviously offended by what she'd said, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "Hey! I poured out my heart to you, and you walked away from me. I gave you all that I had – which I know may not be much – but you just tossed it aside like yesterday's newspaper! And for the record, everything I wrote to you in that letter was true!"

"I bet. Well, I'm sure you won't let _them_ slip through your fingers," Sabrina scoffed, grabbing her purse and rushing past him. She was furious. She'd thought that…but she stopped herself and shook her head. It didn't matter what she thought. She'd yell at Maeline later for putting silly love notions in her head. She should have known better.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business! Go find your twins!" Sabrina yelled at him, rushing from Harry's office and slamming the door behind her. She had to get away from him.

As she ran for the elevator, Sabrina heard Dan open the door and call after her, but she ignored him. She was done – all of the tears the last few months…all of the reliving memories…all of the confusion…just to arrive and find him with not one, but _two_ women. What had she expected, though…a proposal?

"Sabrina, wait!" Dan tried one last time, but he reached the elevator a few seconds too late, and the doors closed.

And then Sabrina's tears fell. Again.

* * *

Once Sabrina returned to her apartment, the tears had dried up, but the anger had returned. She was livid, both at herself and at Dan. She flung her purse to the couch and stomped into the kitchen. Grabbing the rum from the counter, she unscrewed the plastic top, threw it to the counter, and didn't even bother with a glass as she took a long drink straight from the bottle. It was the only way she knew to douse the maelstrom churning inside her.

Thirty minutes later, there was a frantic knock on Sabrina's door. Assuming she knew who it was (and assuming her cousin had told him where she lived), she considered not answering. She saw no point and, quite honestly, was getting tired of the back and forth bit, anyway. She'd also had a lot of rum, so it was safe to say that she was tipsy.

But the knocking continued.

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina slammed the rum bottle down to the coffee table, stood and rushed over to the door, her head feeling like it was floating above her shoulders. She looked through the peephole to confirm who it was, and her ire soared to new heights. The rum might have helped.

Yanking open the door, Sabrina glared at Dan, her eyes narrowed to slits, and she noticed that he appeared as angry as she felt, his lips pressed together and face flushed. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped. "I don't have enough batteries for your girls."

Dan physically pushed by Sabrina to enter her apartment, throwing his wool coat and suit coat down onto the nearby table. "What I want is to talk to you. Why do you always have to run away? Why can't you just talk to me?"

Closing and locking the door behind him, Sabrina crossed her arms. "Because I saw what was going on, Dan. I have eyes, you know. What's there to talk about? Which one's going to go first?"

"Obviously neither of them since I'm standing here arguing with you!" he exclaimed, his hands on his hips.

"There's the door," she said calmly, pointing to where he'd just come in.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Dan asked, "That's your answer for everything, isn't it? To just walk away?"

"What else can I do? You had two women cuddled up to you that you obviously had plans with. Far be it from me to stop you. I mean, hey…twins! That's got to be a lot of fun, yeah?"

Dan pursed his lips together and took a step towards her, his hands clenched into fists by his side. "You are the most infuriating woman! I'm standing here with you and not them. What does that tell you?"

"I don't know – that you're resting up for round two maybe?" Sabrina shot at him, jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Would you just stop with that for a minute?" Dan asked, his irritation obvious as he held up both of his hands. "Why are you even here? You said it isn't a vacation. What is it then?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sabrina yelled, unable to contain her frustration any longer.

"Yes, it does!" Dan yelled back at her, his eyes frantic and chest heaving.

"I live here, all right?" Sabrina exclaimed, waving her arms around. "This is my apartment. Moved up a month ago. Now get out." She pointed towards the door again. Her fuzzy brain reminded her not to move so fast.

Dan's face went blank as his shoulders fell. "Wait…you – you moved _here_? You live here now?"

"Yep, but it's not like it matters. Get out."

"I'm not leaving, dammit!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you, but you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous?" Sabrina exclaimed, pointing to herself as she took a step closer to him. "I think writing a letter to someone and not meaning what you say is more ridiculous."

Dan's jaw muscles twitched as he stared at her. "I told you everything I said was truth," he repeated, his teeth clenched.

"Yeah, you said a lot with those women hanging on you, too."

Dan looked around and saw the photos of them on her coffee table near the rum bottle. He grabbed a couple and held them up in front of her. "Is this why you're here? Am I the reason why you're here, Sabrina?"

"Give me those." Sabrina reached for them, but Dan was too quick and stepped away from her.

"No, answer the question. Is this why you were in Harry's office? To see me?"

"Yes, like an idiot, I was going to surprise you. Now that's over. Get out."

"Stop telling me to get out!" Dan thundered, waving the photos again. "What does this mean, Sabrina? Were you hoping that we'd spend time together again?"

"Yes!" she yelled, emotion slowly rising through the rum-filled haze that muddied her brain. "Okay? Yes, I was hoping that we would because for some stupid reason that I'm trying to figure out at the moment, I missed you!"

"Did you move up here for me?"

"Hell no. I've been planning this for months." Sabrina turned away from him and closed her eyes. She needed him to leave.

"You knew when you were here?"

"Yep."

"You never said anything."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Sabrina lost it then and spun around to face him, unable to control the vitriol in her shaky voice. "Isn't it obvious? Because I fell for a player! What I felt for you scared the crap out of me and, apparently, for good reason. I was terrified of you wanting too much from me, so I didn't tell you. And after torturing myself over it for months, I finally get settled here and decide to tell you, and you walk in with two blond bimbos nipping at your heels! So. Get. Out!"

Both of them stood facing each other, chests heaving and eyes wide with fury. Moving faster than her rum-soaked brain could react to, Dan grabbed Sabrina's upper arms, pulling her to him and slamming his mouth down to hers in a fierce kiss. She used all of her strength and shoved him away from her.

"Get off of me. I'm not going to compete with the likes of them."

Dan grabbed Sabrina again and held her tighter, claiming her mouth once more. "I don't want them," he insisted, walking her a couple steps backward until her back met the wall. "I want _you_ , Sabrina. I've wanted you from the day I met you."

Still pushing against him, she said, "You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah? Then how about this way?"

Dan reached down, grabbed Sabrina's thighs and easily lifted her up, wedging his body in between them as he devoured her mouth in a feverish kiss that allowed her no room to object. "I don't want them," he murmured in between kisses. "I don't give a damn about them. I have missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought that I'd lost you."

Sabrina was a mess of emotion as she clung to Dan – her hands clasped around his neck – and the alcohol that she'd consumed earlier wasn't helping. Her guard was down, and the enormity of her feelings for him and the chance that he was being truthful with her caused her traitorous rage to dissipate like a popped balloon. She wanted to push him away from her again, but a bigger part of her never wanted to let go. A familiar burn began in her throat, and she forcibly swallowed, hoping it would cease. "But you – "

"Tell me you missed me," Dan pressed, nipping at her neck as he gently pressed her against the wall. " _Please_ Sabrina."

With her heart hammering inside her chest, Sabrina gazed into Dan's eyes when he lifted his head. Desperation for her to believe him shone brightly, and they pleaded with her in such a way that made her believe him. Perhaps he deserved a chance. Perhaps _they_ did.

"Dan, I…I missed you so much," she finally admitted, her heart clenching painfully as her eyes filled with tears. "And I've thought about you every day since I left."

With a small smile of relief, Dan asked, "You have?"

"I have," Sabrina confirmed with a nod. "I had our photos on my nightstand and looked at them every night, reliving all of our times together. I'm sorry I stormed out of Harry's office, but I – "

"You were justified. I don't blame you."

"I know, but like you said, I was gone, and you had no idea that I would be back," Sabrina told him. "There's no commitment to me. You're free to do whatever you want to do. I was just being unreasonable and - "

"Maybe it's time to change that then. Maybe it's time for a commitment."

Sabrina bit her lip and dropped her legs from around his body so that she could stand in front of him. This was what she was afraid of. "Maybe we need to talk."

Dan followed Sabrina over to the couch where they sat down beside each other.

"Is it not time for that?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Sabrina took a deep breath and begged him to understand with her gaze. "Look, I'm going to be real honest here – I want to see you – and often – but I'm not ready for anything committed yet. I don't think either of us is ready for a monogamous relationship just yet."

Dan was nodding. "All right. That's fair. I mean, we have only known each other a month." He shrugged and looked down at his shoes. "Truthfully, I – uh – I might not be ready for anything completely committed, either."

The conversation was so much easier than Sabrina thought it would be. She felt a little silly now for not telling him about moving when she met him. "I'm so glad you feel like that. And I may not even see other guys. I mean, I don't plan to be serious with anyone else, I just -"

"You say that now," Dan interrupted, a hint of submission evident in his tone. "It could change. You could meet your special Romeo when you least expect it. You know…someone that you could trust."

Sabrina was confused again. "You're saying I can't trust you?"

"Sabrina, I have never been this serious about a woman before, but I know that you have doubts. And that's my fault. I've given you plenty to work with."

"Well, I'm here now and not going anywhere, so how about we both start building trust with each other?" Sabrina offered, reaching for one of his hands to hold. "I haven't exactly given you ample reason to trust me, either. We just have to…we have to communicate. Be completely open with each other…especially if we do see some others along the way."

"You can't react like you did tonight if I do."

Sabrina deserved that and gave him a small smile. "I think if we talk about it and agree on an…arrangement, we'll call it…I'm sure I won't. Forgive me, I couldn't – "

"No, forgive me," Dan insisted, lifting one of Sabrina's hands to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it. "I shouldn't have left you that night, and I should have contacted you after you left. I expected you to make all the effort, not realizing that I needed to make some, too."

A white flag flew in the energy between them. Sabrina heart soared with joy, and she was relieved that she wasn't second guessing herself like she normally did. She wasn't sure what the future would hold, but she was willing to try.

"So, now what?" she asked playfully.

Dan looked towards the hall and back towards Sabrina. "We could go celebrate," he suggested with a sly wink.

His impish grin made Sabrina giggle. "As much as I love the thought of being in bed with you again, how about we take things just a tick slower this time?"

"Slower?"

"Yep. I think that's what both of us need."

"That's a new concept for us, isn't it? I'm not sure I've ever taken anything slow before."

"Yeah…me either. But I don't want this to be like everything else."

"Neither do I, Sabrina. Neither do I."

When Dan cupped her face in his warm hands and leaned forward, his mouth gently joining with hers in a languid, deep kiss, Sabrina didn't think that she'd ever been happier.

Maybe they had a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"Do you, Daniel Fielding, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"This is your last chance," Sabrina playfully whispered to her fiancé where they stood in Harry's office with their hands clasped together. Neither could think of a better location to get married in other than the courthouse since it was where they met four years ago, nor could they think of a better person to marry them other than Harry.

Dan chuckled as he gazed at Sabrina, love shining in his eyes as bright as it ever had. "I don't scare that easily," he replied, giving her a quick wink before looking back at Harry. "I certainly do."

Harry turned towards Sabrina then. "And do you, Sabrina Stone, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sabrina smiled at Dan, unable to picture her life without him in it. The once confirmed bachelorette who'd just wanted fun no longer existed. She remembered their first year together – it had been quite a challenge. Since neither of them had been ready for a commitment, they'd agreed to date others as well as each other. Predictably, that had led to some jealousy and a couple arguments, but they'd worked through them successfully. The next year, they still gave each other the freedom to date others, but neither of them did. On their third anniversary, they decided to move in together, which was a monumental step for both of them. Six months later, they were showering together one lazy Sunday afternoon when Dan dropped to a knee in front of her as the water cascaded over them both and asked her to marry him. With her tears hidden by the water droplets, Sabrina had said yes, and they'd promptly returned to their bed – soaking wet and all – to celebrate their engagement. She'd never been happier.

"I certainly do," Sabrina answered confidently, squeezing Dan's hands as she stared at the man who'd captured her heart from the very first day that she'd met him.

"The rings please," Harry requested.

Roz stepped forward to hand them to the judge. "Never thought I'd get to be best man at a wedding," she quipped, making everyone chuckle. Since Harry was officiating, Dan had asked the bailiff to stand up with him.

Harry held out his palm with the rings in it. "Dan, take her ring and repeat after me – with this ring, I thee wed."

Dan slid the silver band onto Sabrina's left ring finger and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat. They were words that she never thought she'd hear or say, yet she wanted nothing more.

"Sabrina, take his ring and repeat after me – with this ring, I thee wed."

Inhaling deeply, Sabrina took the matching silver band from Harry's palm and slowly slipped it onto Dan's left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the exchange of the vows and rings complete, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Harry announced proudly. "You may kiss your bride, Dan."

"Come here, Mrs. Fielding!" Dan exclaimed with a wiggle of his hips like he was dancing.

Sabrina giggled as Dan wrapped her up in his arms and dipped her for a kiss that made her forget that anyone else was in the room until everyone started clapping and whistling. When Dan righted her, she saw Harry and Christine wiping tears. To be honest, she was fighting her own. She could hardly believe that she was _married._

There were hugs and congratulations all around. Mac recorded the short service for Dan and Sabrina, and Roz took a few pictures. Christine had the newlyweds quickly cut their small cake because she knew that they were leaving soon.

"Save some icing for later," Dan suggested when he fed Sabrina a tiny piece of his cake.

"Oh husband," Sabrina replied as she fed Dan a tiny piece of hers, stifling a moan when he licked her fingers. "You won't need icing."

The small group watched in amusement as Dan grabbed Sabrina for a messy cake kiss that had both of them laughing and grabbing for napkins.

"I guess you're leaving straight away for the honeymoon then?" Mac asked, finishing a bite of his cake.

"Sort of hitched and in a hurry, huh, Dan?" Bull joked.

"We are," the newlywed answered, winking at his bride. "We're taking a train to Vermont."

"Oh the trees will be so beautiful!" Christine commented, handing out more cake.

"That's why we chose October for the wedding," Sabrina explained, sipping some punch that Harry had poured for everyone. "We can't wait to see them."

* * *

After they finished their cake and punch, Dan and Sabrina opened gifts. Harry gave them a gift certificate to Bisou Pastry Boutique, Christine's gift was a picture frame for one of their wedding photos, Roz's was a crystal vase, Bull and Wanda gave them a coffee mug set while Mac and Quon Le's gift was a jar of blessed rice and salt ('a traditional Vietnamese symbol of good luck' he'd explained) and cash.

As the happy couple got ready to leave, Harry approached Dan and initially shook his hand but then brought him in for a tight hug. "You've always been my best friend," he told him. "But now you're my family. Congratulations. I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Thanks, Harry. And thank _you_ for marrying us. We couldn't imagine anyone else doing it." Dan checked his watch and then turned to Sabrina. "We need to get going, sweetheart."

"You're right. Don't want to miss our train!" Sabrina agreed, facing Christine. "You sure you don't mind?"

Christine was keeping Dan and Sabrina's gifts until they returned in a couple weeks. "Not at all. Besides I'm looking forward to seeing some photos of the color up there when you come to pick them up."

"If we ever leave the cabin," Dan growled, grabbing Sabrina and nuzzling her neck before she playfully pushed him away.

They hugged everyone again, grabbed their luggage and waved as they rushed out of Harry's office and down the hall towards the elevators, giggling like children the entire way. Barely able to keep their hands off of each other, they somehow managed to hail a cab to get to the train station.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Dan and Sabrina were cuddling in their private room on the train to Vermont, enjoying their complimentary champagne and chocolate truffles.

"So, Mrs. Fielding," Dan said, leaning over to kiss Sabrina's cheek. "How's that ring feeling?"

"It's feeling wonderful, Mr. Fielding," Sabrina answered, glancing at her left hand for about the thousandth time to admire the simple band. "Speaking of, I have a wedding gift for you." She got up to retrieve it from one of her bags.

Dan frowned as he set his glass down on the small table in front of him. "We said we weren't doing that," he reminded her with a pout. "I didn't get you anything."

Sabrina couldn't stop grinning as she handed the wrapped box to Dan. "Then just think of it as a gift for us."

Dan quickly ripped off the decorative paper and immediately started laughing. "Boy, did I marry the perfect woman for me." He gathered Sabrina in his arms and placed his new game of Twister on the floor by their feet. "You are the most amazing woman that I've ever known."

Sabrina climbed onto Dan's lap and straddled him, cupping his face in her hands. She was ready for their honeymoon to begin. "So, how about dinner and then some naked Twister, _husband_?" she asked, wiggling her hips against his. She'd never forgotten when he'd asked her that not long after meeting which is why she'd _had_ to purchase the game for them as a wedding gift.

"Mmm…thought you'd never ask, _wife_ ," Dan replied, leaning in for a champagne and chocolate-flavored kiss that seemed to last all the way to Vermont.

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed! I've got another Night Court story in the works that I will probably start posting after I finish The Knight and His Lady (a Librarians story about Jenkins and Cassandra)._**

 ** _Want to see a little photo manip that I made of Dan and Sabrina in their private train car? Check out my Twitter account - VelvetStormFF (Who can tell me what episode the image came from?)_**

 ** _Also, if you're a John fan (you must be if you're reading this!) make sure to check out Larroquettishes on both Twitter and Facebook. We're a fan page for John, and I'm one of the admins._ **


End file.
